Shinobi Life
by XNightWishX
Summary: The next generation of the Z Warriors get themselves sent to a different dimension. What will happen? How will they get home? What does Dr. Gero have to do with this? Several Pairings!
1. Chapter 1: One year later

Chapter 1

After spending quite some time in the elevator from people coming and going, Goten had reached the top floor, almost missing it, from nearly falling alseep, resting on the elevator wall. It was a small space, and a small hallway, reminding him of some cheap hotel, with tacky carpet and light beige walls. Unlike a hotel hallway however, there were no doors to any rooms. It was a tight space and he didn't see how anyone could live on this floor. In fact the only thing he had seen on this floor was another elevator against the wall down the hall on his right. "Hn, I thought I was already on the top floor."

Walking closer toward the elevator he noticed that there were no up or down buttons. Just some small number buttons like that of a simple calculator. Next to the elevator was also what looked like an apartment buzzer, but with only one button, with the name of the residence. "Briefs." Goten said, reading the name listed. He simply pressed the button waiting for what would happen next.

"That you, Goten?" An all too familiar voice had spoken from the speaker, also attacked to the wall, slightly startling Goten as he flinched from the unexpected sound. "Um, yeah it's me." There was a short pause before the elevator door suddenly opened. "Come on up." Goten stepped inside the elevator, the doors closing immediately. He felt the elevator move up for five seconds at the most, until it stopped, opening once again.

The two started drinking right away, laughing and talking about this and that. "Trunks? How could you afford a place like this?!" Goten badgered ever since he came inside. He had never been inside a penthouse before, let along heard of one until today when Trunks explained it to him.

"You're asking the head of Capsule Corporations such a silly question?" He replied raising an eyebrow. Trunks had been the head of Capsule Corp ever since he turned 21, after his mother, Bulma Briefs, retired at the age of 51. He was now 25, a year older than his best friend, Goten. Goten and Trunks had been friends ever since they were little. Trunks was the cocky one who liked to think that he knew everything. While Goten was the care free playful one, that wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. But then again neither was his father, Goku Son. Goten had always been amazed at how big Trunks's house was, and how many toys he owned, when he lived in a small house in the middle of nowhere. Feeling bad for him, Trunks would give Goten a few of his toys, which Goten would gladly accept, without hesitation.

Growing up, their relationship hadn't changed much. They still argued about the dumbest things, though they could tell each other anything, and they enjoyed each others company. Though their social status, was completely different. Trunks was practically a celebrity, being that he was the head of Capsule Corp, one of the most well known companies in the world. Trunks was the one that got all the girls. While Goten was very handsome and good with the ladies himself, with Trunks around, with the looks and money he has, Goten was chopped liver compared to him.

"Well hell, this makes my apartment look like a dump!" Goten said laughing. Apparently the alcohol was beginning to take over.

Trunks only chuckled, shaking his head taking Goten's glass away from him.. "So. What have you been up to all day. We haven't hung out in a while you know." Trunks asked, twirling his halfway empty glass around, slowly. Goten let out a long sigh, resting his head on his crossed arms on the bar table. He looked up again giving Trunks a tired smile. "She dumped me ." he finally said.

Trunks gave him a wide eyed look, frowning. "Foreal?" Goten nodded. "She wanted another guy. There was some football player or whatever." he shrugged, looking out window at the still bright sky. "So what about you?"

"Not much, I brought a girl home, she left about an hour or two ago."Trunks answer nonchalantly, sipping the last of his drink. "Let's go on the rooftop." Goten followed Trunks, a steep flight of stairs to a door. Trunks opened it using a key, he had carried with him. There was a nice lounge, but most of the rooftop was just empty space. "I walk around here to clear my head sometimes. Or just when I have nothing better to do." Goten responded with a nod, gazing at the beautiful view of the city. He would stare at it all day if he could.

"You don't seem that upset about Valese." Trunks said, breaking the silence. Goten turned to him, then turned back toward the city. "I am a little." He admitted. Valese was his first ever steady girlfriend. She was elegant, innocent, and really cute. He couldn't say that he was in love. But she was the only girl Goten was ever serious about. He didn't want to think about her at the moment. "So, how was it." He asked, changing the subject."

"...How was what?" Trunks raised an eyebrow at him. Goten rolled his eyes. "The sex, doofus."

"Not bad." Trunks smirked thinking about it. "I even thought about seeing her again. Until she told me she was married. " he frowned. "Why do they always have to be married?"

"Pff. Why do you care? It was just about the sex right?"

" Hn...When you say it like that, you make me sound like a dick." Trunks frowned.

"That's not what I'm saying. It's okay to just want a girl for sex, if that's all she wants you for as well... So what was her name anyway?" Trunks pressed his lip together avoiding eye contact. He shrugged hesitantly. "Well maybe you are a dick after all." Goten laughed. Trunks punched his shoulder playfully, trying not to laugh as well. Goten stopped laughing and held his shoulder groaning, in pain. "Trunks, you didn't have to hit me that hard." Goten moaned. So focused on the pain, he began to loose his balance. "Goten, enough! You're gonna fall off the ledge!" It was too late.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled, reaching out the grab him, even though he had already

"Yeah, what's up?" Trunks shot his head up, his eyes widened as he noticed Goten floating in mid air. "You dork!" Goten laughed. "Come on, we haven't flown together since we were kids! I'll race you!" Trunks closed his eyes, sighing in relief, then smirk, focusing his energy towards his feet. "I'll give you a head start.. After that little stunt you just pulled, I suggest you fly for your life."

Goten's eyes widened at Trunks, while he smirked as he slowly rose his feet from the rooftop ground. Goten took off, as fast as he could, not looking back. "I was just joking!" Goten yelled as Trunks chased him.

* * *

><p>Naruto's trembling hand held a fork with a small piece of cake on it that slowly eased towards his mouth. He glanced at Sakura, who had been looking at him the whole time with a friendly smile, but a twitching eye. His eyes shifted back to the cake, inches away from his open mouth. Shutting his eyes tightly his mouth closed around the fork, sliding it out. His eyes bulged.<p>

"It's...good." Naruto was flabbergasted. Sakura grinned. "I knew you'd like it Naruto. I've always been a fantastic cook." Sakura said, proudly.

"Y-Yeah, you sure have, Sakura." Naruto smiled nervously. "So where'd you learn how to make this anyway?" he asked, taking another bite of the cake.

"My mom use to make it all the time, she gave me the recipe."

"I see. Thanks a lot, Sakura." Naruto smiled. Sakura's eyes widened. "No problem, Naruto." She looked away, to hide her blushing cheeks. _What's with me? _She wondered.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She nodded quickly.

"So. How does it feel to be 18?" She asked him.

"Well.. I don't feel any different. I guess its too early to tell." Naruto scratched the back of his head giving his usual toothy grin, causing Sakura to smile. "Well you sure haven't changed much." she lied.

As far as looks, his facial features were slightly stronger and sharper looking, while he still kept his boyish looks. His shoulders were more broad now, and his overall body was muscular, but lean rather than bulky. He had grown to be considerably handsome. Though he kept most of his traits of idiocy, dense, clumsiness, and ignorance, Naruto had become much more mature over the years, and he was still the kind, loving soul that Sakura knew and grew to love.

10 months ago:

_Okay, this is it, I'm going to tell him. Sakura noticed Naruto across the street, walking alone. I can't believe I'm about to do this. She gulped, and took a breath, then put on a confident smile._

_"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned, around. "Ino?" Ino walked behind him, with a brown paper bag filled with groceries._

_"What's up?" Ino asked. Naruto shrugged. "Nothing really, just wanted to get out of the house."_

_"I see. It is a nice day today-" Ino gasped. "Look!" She whispered. _

_Not too far up ahead, Shikamaru and Temari, were talking and holding hands. "Wow, I would've never guessed." Naruto muttered._

_"I know right?! You know, I hear Kakashi and Anko might be a thing. Looks like love is in the air all over!"_

_"You don't say." Naruto chuckled._

_"Speaking of love... What about you and Sakura hmmmm?" Ino nudged his shoulder, smirking._

_Naruto shook his head. "It's not like that." Naruto said simply. Ino didn't buy it in the least. _

_"Come on, you can tell me! You and I both know, you've liked Sakura since we were kids."_

_"Ino what's the point of liking someone who could never like you back?" Naruto asked turning to her. His serious face expression puzzled Ino. She opened her mouth to say something, but Naruto had spoken again. "But that's not really the reason." He said._

_Ino blinked. "Um, I don't follow. What are you trying to say? Have you actually given up on her? For Kami's sake you've been trying to win her heart since we were like, 10!"_

_ He shook his head. "I didn't give up on anything Ino. It's just that those feelings are just sort of... Not there anymore. Sakura and I are just friends, and that's all we ever will be. And honestly now, I prefer it that way._

_ Ino's eyebrows furrowed. "Shame on you, Naruto! How can you sound so nonchalant about the whole thing! Gosh, I never thought I'd hear you say you're over Sakura... Things really have changed since the war."_

_Naruto smiled nervously scratching the back of his head. "Geez, is it really that unbelievable? You don't have to make such a big deal about it, Ino."_

_Overhearing the entire conversation, Sakura turned around to walk home. The streets full of people, passed people, saying "Sorry, excuse me." the more she walked the more anxious she was to get home. She began walking faster, to the point where she was running, tears falling from her eyes. 'Oh how humiliating that would've been!' She thought. When she reached home, she ran up to her room, where she cried uncontrollably, with her head buried. in her pillow. "How could I have been so stupid?"_

Sakura frowned at the memory. "It's late. I should get going." She said standing up.

"O-Okay. Thanks for the cake." Naruto stood up from the table to walk her out. "Yeah sure." She said quickly. Naruto grabbed her wrist before she could step out the door. "Sakura are you sure you're alright?" Sakura turned around looking into his big blue eyes filled with worry and concern. "I'm fine." She forced a smile wrapping his arms around his neck for a hug. Naruto was surprised, but responded to the hug, ring his arms to her back. "Happy Birthday...Naruto." she whispered

Naruto smiled. "Thanks." He whispered back, hugging her tighter. When they released each other, He watched her leave down the apartment steps until she was out of sight.

* * *

><p>Sprawled in the soft bed of grass, Trunks and Goten, about a yard away from each other. gazed tiredly at the setting sun, chirps of crickets, and birds and their soft panting were the only noises being heard. When they were just children, they could spar together all day however their little match only lasted for about three to four hours, until they declared it a tie. A thin blanket of sweat covered them both, bothering mostly Goten sat up pulling his tee shirt over his head. "Ahh." He sighed in satisfaction as his bare back met the grass. Trunks wrinkled his nose turning his head the other way, then lifting his own shirt color, realizing he smelt pretty strong himself. "We should go back. We both reek." Trunks told him.<p>

"But I just got comfortable!" Goten whined, stretching his arms, while arching his back. Trunks held his nose _curse saiyans' sense of smell!_ He thought to himself. A sudden vibration came from his from pants pocket. He puled out his cell phone, the caller ID reading 'Mom'

"What's up." He answered.

"Trunks, your father and I are attending a concert tonight with Gohan and Videl. We won't be home until a little while after midnight. She said she was going to invite Pan and Marron over, which I have no problem with. But I'd appreciate it if you and Goten were well you know, chaperones, while we're gone."

"..."

"Are you still there, son?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"You want us to babysit?" Trunks heard her mother huff and smack her lips into the phone. "It's not exactly babysitting. I just want you to make sure Bulla doesn't invite any boys over or things like that. For me, son? You know how your sister is. And you know how your _father_ is as well."

"Sure, Mom. We'll be right over." Trunks listened to Mom ramble on about the rules of the house for their absence, which Trunks that was only half listening to, kept responding with "okay" and "yeah, sure". Trunks sighed when his Mom hung up, shoving her phone back in his pocket. _You'd think the older she got the less strict she would be_. "So what's this about babysitting?" Goten asked him, now sitting up.

"Mom wants us to_ chaperone." _Trunks stood up using his knees for support. "Let's go. We need showers anyway." Trunks and Goten took flight once again. "Race ya!" Goten challenged, flying faster. Trunks chuckled. "He's such a child sometimes," he said to himself.

"You're on!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Good you're here." Bulma's so called greeting to them, as she stood in the living room mirror, making sure here hair and everything looked just right. Her short blue hair was well done, along with her makeup and her elegant black dress and shawl. She gawked suddenly at the boys through the mirror, pinching her nose. "Dende, you boys need a bath, you smell like sweat!" Bulma grimaced. "Well anyway, there's money on the table for whatever. Call me if there's an issue. We've got to leave, now or we'll be late Bulla's upstairs, tell her I said goodbye-VEGETA! LET'S GO!"

"You can stop your yelling, woman." Vegeta growled walking down the stairs. "I've been ready this whole time, it's you that's taking forever."

Bulma gasped. "A suit is a nice look for you, hun." she squealed, Vegeta rolling his eyes in response. She turned back to Trunks and Goten. "Alright, boys. See you later. Come on, Vegeta."

"Mom, do you think we could ask you something before you go?." Trunks asked. "Sorry! No time. Ask me when I get back. "she said as waved dissmissibly strutting out the front door.

"Well, I'm showering first." Goten said, walking upstairs. "Sup, Bulla!" Trunks heard him say. "Whatever." she replied. As soon as he heard his bedroom door close, Trunks took the stairs down the third floor and into the basement. It was an underground area that no one went in most of the time. Though the room was neat, it was very dusty. In corners and on shelves were some scraps that look like they haven't been touched in years, along with some tools hung on the wall, and a wide metal working table in the middle of the room.

Trunks pulled a small capsule from his pocket, with a plain yellow label surround it. He chose a roomy empty space in the room, to lightly toss the capsule, where a large rocket like, object. It was shaped almost like an egg, with four large yellow wings around it. In front of it, was the number 1, which represented which capsule it came from, and underneath were the worlds Capsule Corp. Above that the single world 'Hope' was written with two exclamation points.

The thing is old-whatever it is. It was covered in dirt and moss, and there was a huge whole at the time, which anyone could tell, wasn't suppose to be there. "I've never seen Mom make anything like this." He said, thinking out loud. "And why on earth would it be in the middle of nowhere?" Trunk's head shot up toward the ceiling, feeling the presence of two new people.

He sighed taking one last look at the time machine, before leaving it, turning off the basement light, on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>BTW: I have a huge issue with Goten's hair in Dragonball GT... It really fucking sucks and I don't want MY Goten to look like that. So if you haven't already gotten a look at my profile picture, that's how Goten looks in my story (isn't he cute? :D) most of you most likely won't really care, but I do! :( btw that isn't my picture, I found it off of Google Images and found out it was made by kalcia from tumblr! Shehe does amazing pictures and if you haven't already you should check them out! (warning that are some rated m pictures on there, and I mean a lot of them!) But if you're into that kind of thing it, check it out! :D**

**So um, yeah! I'm rewriting the story, The Shinobi Life! I wasn't happy with the first one so I'm restarting it because this story has been in my imagination for the longest time! So yeah, don't worry my Water Dance readers, the new chapter will be up shortly. I'm so caught up in school and junk, I haven't had the time or the energy to write, and not gonna lie,I got a little bit of writer's block, but don't worry! I'll get it done. I refuse to make any promises on specifically when I'm getting it done, but I will! :)**

**But I hope you liked this chapter. Until next time! Feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Agreement

Ch. 2

"Hi, Trunks. It's good to see you ." Marron greeted. "I haven't seen you very often since you moved out." Marron had always been the most polite one out of the three. She didn't take that after 18, so perhaps her father, Krillin. Looks were the only thing Marron took after her mother. Marron looked more and more like her beautiful mother 18 the older she got. She ditched her pigtails and wore her blonde hair down, parted in the middle in big loose curls at the bottom. Her big blue eyes would slant and look more secretive as 18's eyes do the older Marron got. But she still kept her both bubbly and classy personality. "Nice to see you too, Marron." Trunks replied.

"Um, where's Uncle Goten?" The girl to her right asked, without making eye contact. He hands were behind her back, as she looked around. Wow, she's grown up, was Trunk's first impression of Pan, after not seeing her for quite some time. While still petite, she had grown a lot in height looking about 5,4. Her black hair was now about elbow length, still with her full forehead bangs. The orange bandana that she had always wore was no longer there, but she still kept her tomboyish clothing style of loose-fitting jeans, that were torn here and there, and a simple cropped tee shirt which was a plain white instead of her favorite red one he would see her in.

"He's in the shower." Trunks answered. Pan nodded awkwardly still looking around as casually as possible. Her actions amused Trunks as he continued to watch her. Pan who finally grabbed enough courage to look him in the eye, found herself unable to take her eyes off him. Other than be slightly taller than before, he hasn't changed a bit, and he was perfect. "It's been a while, Trunks." she said smiling.

"Yeah... It has hasn't it." Trunks chuckled.

"Hey there!" Goten waved, walking downstairs in a pair of unmatching clothes he "borrowed" from Trunks. "You should keep it down, Goten." Bulla said, her mouth full of popcorn. "Wouldn't want to interrupt their starring contest." She snickered, while Marron giggled, sitting next to Bulla taking a small handful of popcorn from the large bowl. Goten raised an eyebrow not following what they meant. "Never mind." Bulla shook her head. "So. Why are you two still here. Aren't you gonna leave any time soon or what?"

Goten shook his head. "Nope. Your mother wanted Trunks and I to stay here while they're gone."

"You're kidding me right!" Bulla, whined.

"Oh, please. We could care less what you guys do." Trunks said in a bored tone. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower."

While Trunks was gone, Goten entered the kitchen, raiding the fridge while the three girls talked about this and that. "A fuckin' pig! That's what he is. I have the worst luck when it comes to guys!" Bulla complained, referring to a guy she went out with the night before. "They all want the same thing." crossed her arms pouting. "You'll find the one for you one day, Bulla." Marron said putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Speaking of which, how's Uub?" Pan asked.

Marron giggled. "Where have you been? That ended last week!"

Pan rolled her eyes. "I haven't seen you since two weeks ago, Marron. You're 19. It's not like you're in high school anymore."

Bulla huffed. "I need something different. High school guys just aren't working for me. For now I'm dating older guys. College students at the youngest!"

"Older guys, huh." Pan mused, thinking of a certain someone. "Would you stop fantasizing about my brother while I'm in the room! Yuck!" Pan flushed. "W-What are y-you-"

"Yeah, Pan.. We need to talk." Goten's full mouth said, as he walked towards the couch, a large bag of potato chips in one hand and a half gallon of milk in the other. "About this crush of yours on Trunks."

Pan's eyes squinted. "Talk?"

" Well you see, Trunks is almost half your age. And not only that, I've known him for a long time and he's sort of a... player. And I don't want you with that kind of guy, that's all." Goten chugged his milk. Pan's crimson face scowled at him. " Okay, first of all. I NEVER said I liked him!"

"You didn't have to." Bulla added.

"Hmph. I'm done talking about it. I don't have to tell you guys a damn thing." Pan crossed her arms, sitting back into the couch. Marron put an arm around her, comforting Pan. "It's okay Pan. You don't have to tell us things we already know.." Pan frowned. "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

"What's with all the ruckus." Trunks jogged downstairs. His hair was damp and messy, and he smelled like men's body spray. "Nothing." Goten answered casually. "Just chatting." Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Right. Anyway, Goten come with me." Goten followed Trunks, until they reached the underground basement, which Goten had never been to. "I didn't know you guys had an extra room." he said looking around. His eyes narrowed "You opened the capsule without me!" Referring to the black and yellow rocket like object. Trunks shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind. I just wanted a closer look." Trunks walked around it, searching for a way to open the top.

"Ah. Here we go." Trunks pushed the button, and the top slowly lifted making loud screeching noises, moss particles falling all over the place. "Looks like it's only a one seater." Trunks said, hopping inside. The buttons were cracked and partially melted. "It's no use. I have no idea what this thing is."

"We could just ask your mom when she get's back." Goten recommended. Trunks sighed and nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" a familiar female voice asked. Trunks and Goten turned their heads.

"None of your business." Trunks told Bulla. "Why'd you follow us, anyway!"

"Hostile much? We were just going to ask for some pizza money."

"What is it, Trunks? Come on, you can tell us." Pan asked getting a closer look at the object. "And why does it look so messed up?"

"We don't know exactly what is it." Goten admitted. "We found it before we came here." Trunks glared at Goten. "Well you never said it was a secret!" Goten argued. Trunks huffed. "Well Goten's right. We don't know what it is. We found it in the middle of nowhere in the exact condition it is now."

"It has a Capsule Corp. logo on it. Then how come it would be in the middle of nowhere.?" Trunks shrugged. "Maybe it was someone who bought it, and just left it there."

Bulla slouched putting her hands on her hips. "Well, that's great and all. But are you going to give us the money or not. We're hungry!"

"Mom said she left the money on the kitchen table." Trunks and Goten walked behind the girls back upstairs. "I don't see why you're so curious about that thing anyway." Bulla commented.

"Don't worry about it." Trunks said. They ordered 2 large pizzas, 2 mediums for Bulla and Pan, and one small for Marron. Their saiyan appetite was way bigger than that of a human's. While everyone finished their own whole pizza, Marron only ate two of her small. "Where do you keep all that food? Your stomachs must be bottomless pits or something!" She exclaimed, watching incredulously as they ate each slice one by one.

"Why do you eat like a bird, Marron? Is it because you're afraid of getting fat?" Goten innocently asked. Marron rolled her eyes. "It's because I'm human. To eat a large whole pizza, that's like 12,000 calories!"

"Look, Little Miss Health Conscious. Saiyans have very high metabolisms. Our body works differently than normal humans." Pan informed, smirking proudly.

"Pff, aren't you only a quarter saiyan?" Marron smirked back.

"Your point? I _am_ Goku's granddaughter. Now there's a big eater for you. Grandpa could eat about ten extra large pizzas as a snack! And this is only a medium, I've got."

"Goku did love to eat." Trunks chuckled. "Not even Father eats that much." Trunks noticed Goten's frown. "Are you alright?" Goten blinded and quickly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." forcing a smile. Marron noticed a disturbance in Goten as well, knowing exactly what it was.

_Poor Goten... He must really miss him..._

"You think he's ever coming back, you guys?" Pan asked.

"...I don't know, Pan." Goten answered. A long silence took over, as they watched television for the rest of the night. Everyone including Marron and Pan slept over that night.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoken around noon, the sun hitting his tired eyes causing them to squint. He groaned and turned over, resting a bit more before getting up. He followed his daily routine of brushing his teeth and showering. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He usually only put a shirt on when he had somewhere to go.<p>

His living room had presents all over the place from his birthday party last night, and a cake made by Sakura still sitting on the counter. He sliced a large piece which he enjoyed for breakfast, putting the rest in his fridge while grabbing a carton of milk to swallow it down with, not before shaking it, since he was still paranoid about getting the runs from drinking bad milk many years ago.

He opened some more presents that he didn't get to last night. Iruka sensei got him custom made grey tee shirt. On the back was the Uzumaki clan symbol. and on the front were big bold black letters that wrote, **"Believe it!" **He chuckled. "Very funny, Sensei." He slipped the shirt on, taking a look in the mirror, giving his signature grin and a thumbs up.

He turned around toward the knocking door. When he opened it, there stood a familiar girl his age. She stood about five inches shorter than him, with a full head of long indigo hair, pale ivory skin being almost white, and big lavender pupil-less eyes. She no longer wore that bulky jacket he would always her in, but a lavender cardigan that was loose fitting but not too big for her like her jacket had been. Along with a pair of jeans, and simple flats.

She smiled, her cheeks a light pink color. "Um, G-Good afternoon, Naruto" She greeted, her voice was still soft and sort of quiet, but she talked much clearer as they got older, and she did not studder nearly as much as when they were children. "Due to a clan meeting, I couldn't make it to your birthday party last night, I'm sorry. So.. to make up for it, I thought I'd pay you a visit. And send you a little something and tell you happy late birthday...". She held out a square pan with delicious looking and smelling cinnamon rolls, with white glace drizzled on each one and wrapped in plastic wrap.

Naruto's eyes widened as he grinned. "Wow, they look delicious Hinata. Gosh you didn't have to go through so much trouble. Of making these for me."

Hinata shook her head. "It was really no trouble at all. They're my favorite, I hope you'll like them as well."

Naruto stared deeply into her pearl eyes for a moment, then blinked, an embarrassed blush formed across his face. "W-Would you like to come in for a little while?" Hinata blinked giving him a look of slight surprise. "If... If it's alright with you." Naruto smiled, moving out of the way of the door, waving an arm encouraging her to come inside.

"Man, these are amazing!" Naruto said, trying one of the cinnamon buns. Hinata giggled. "Oh, by the way. I... made you something else too. Hinata handed him the large bento box. Naruto was excited. "Cinnamon rolls _and_ this?!"When Naruto opened the box. In them were about a dozen onigiri with his face on it.

"I have a feeling I've eaten these before." Naruto said.

Hinata nodded. " I didn't know what else to make you, and I wanted to give you something homemade. S-So I figured I'd do what I did best...I gave those to you when we were kids, and I remembered how much you enjoyed them. You told me... That I'd make one heck of a wife one day..." Hinata blushed, twidling her fingers. Naruto scratched the back of his head, with a grin on his face. "Y-Yeah. I remember that." turned to her. "Thank you so much, Hinata." He caught her off guard, pulling her in for a hug. She returned the huge, telling him, "You're...welcome." She was glad that in this position he couldn't see her reddening cheeks. She smiled inwardly. _He's so warm... and cozy._

The hug lasting a little longer than expected, they released each other, too embarrassed to make eye contact. But Naruto started conversation to prevent things from going awkward. They laughed and talked for a while about this and that. "So what else did you get for your birthday?" Hinata asked. "Wow, I got a lot of stuff. Iruka sensei got me this shirt, Sakura baked me an awesome cake, I even got like a load of Ramen coupons!"

"Wait, wait, wait? _Sakura_ made the cake?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it myself! But it's actually pretty good. There's plenty left you should take a piece home with you!" After a long while of talking with Hinata, Naruto had realized something. She wasn't that stuttering nervous wreck from when they were kids. Naruto had always knew Hinata was nice, but once you got to know her, she was really a great person to talk to and be around.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto spoke.

"Hm? What is it." She answered.

"We should.. Hang out more often, don't you think?"

Her eyes widened. "That sounds.. I mean, yes. I'd like that a lot!"

Naruto grinned. "Let's go get Ramen later. I've got enough coupons to last a lifetime." He joked, holding up the bundle of Ichiraku coupons he had gotten for his birthday.

She nodded. "Ramen sounds great!" Inside her mind she was at maximum fangirl mode. _Am I dreaming?...OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! _"So at what time?"

* * *

><p>-2 hours earlier-<p>

Trunks was the first to wake up, his eyes being introduced to a large, pale foot. He groaned, "damn it, Goten," before getting out of bed. He could sense that his parents have returned and were most likely in the kitchen. He could smell the coffee. The same aroma he would smell every morning of waking up, while he still living with his parents. He'll admit, it was good to come back once in a while.

After getting cleaned up, Goten wakened soon after. "Mornin'" He mumbled, stumbling to the bathroom closing the door.

Downstairs, Mrs. Briefs, otherwise known as Bulma sat at the breakfast nook table, one hand holding a mug of hot black coffee, and another hand regularly turning the pages of a magazine. "Good Afternoon, Trunks. How did you sleep?" He told her he slept fine, but would've slept better if Goten kept his feet out of his face. He however preferred not to have small talk since he had something important to talk to her about.

"Mom, I found something yesterday."

"Go on." She told him, sipping her coffee.

"Goten and I found a capsule, before we came over. It was in the middle of nowhere, and it looked old and damaged. On it was the world Hope, with two exclamation points. Does any of that ring a bell to you?"

Bulma pressed her lips together. "As a matter of fact. It does."

"Morning, Mrs. Briefs!" Goten entered, still in his pajamas he borrowed from Trunks.

"Good _afternoon_, Goten." She replied.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. So how was your night?" he asked.

"It was nice, actually-"

"Hey Mom. Remember me?" Trunks asked sarcastically, waving his hands around.

"Now don't be rude, son. Now where were we. Oh yeah. The time machine."

"Time machine?" They both wondered, asking at the same time. Bulma nodded. "That's right. What you found back there was a time machine. I didn't think he would actually leave it here though." she frowned in thought. "It's been so long since then. I wonder how he's doing."

"How who's doing?" Goten asked.

"Well, it's a long story. Do you remember that creepy bug thing, Cell? From over twenty years ago?" They nodded. "Long story short. The time machine was made by our future selves. Your future, self, Trunks came here to warn us of the danger that was to come."

Trunks stared at his mother incredulously. "My...future self?" Bulma grinned, at his reaction, and nodded.

"I met him before I ever knew that I was going to have a baby. He's a little more serious, than you are, Trunks. But basically you to are just alike. But it's only natural since he is your after all. Just in a parallel universe." _How can she just explain all of this so nonchalantly?_ Trunks wondered.

Bulma frowned. "In his world, he's the only Z fighter left. Everyone else was killed, but android 17 and 18. In their time, the androids were ruthless and evil, nothing like the ones in our time. But fortunately after training with Vegeta, Trunks returned to his time now being strong enough to defeat them."

"Wow. How awful." Goten said sorrowfully.

"You know..." Out of the blue, Pan entered the room, an excited toothy grin on her face. "Time travel sound's like fun. Don't you think?"

"How long have you been there?..."

"Long enough. So Mrs. Briefs? Making a time machine to fit all of us shouldn't be that hard should it?" Pan asked with innocent pleading eyes.

"No, it shouldn't take very long at all. But I won't make a time machine for you kids to use as some toy. Remember when you kicked part of the spaceship off, which you weren't even suppose to get on, and almost got yourselves killed on your way to find the black star dragon balls?"

Pan frowned. "Aw, come on Mrs. Briefs! It was an accident."

Bulma smirked. "Tell you what. I'll give you some blue prints. If all of you can work together and make the time machine accurately, then you can do what you please."

"Mom! You can't trust three teenage girls to build a time machine-"

"That's why you're going to help them, boys. If anyone would know what they're doing it would be you, Trunks. And don't underestimate your sister."

"Alright!" Pan squealed. Trunks sighed in defeat.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p><strong>Hello world! So this is chapter two of my remake of Shinobi Life! Some clarifications, so the story will make a little more sense. In this story. Hinata NEVER confessed her love for Naruto (that doesn't mean that she's not in love with him)<strong>

**Also, the gt show was out in 1998 or something like that. But this story is going to be in the year 2015, But it takes place one more year after Goku left with shenron. Just thought you guys should know that! **

**Oh, and about Water Dance Part 2. The first chapter will be up around Halloween. I want to get this story going first before I start that one. **

**But anyway, until next time! And y'all know I love them reviews! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Unfamiliar Presence

I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DRAGONBALL GT. THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

Ch. 3

"Good to have you back, Naruto. I see you've brought a friend as well." Teuchi Ichiraku turned to Hinata giving her a friendly smile.

"Good afternoon." She greeted bowing.

"Hey there, old man! You know Hinata, right?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes. It's good to see you, Miss Hyuuga. So what can I do for you kids today?"

Naruto and Hinata took a seat. Hinata didn't go to here often so she wasn't sure what she wanted she grabbed a menu. "You should try the miso ramen. It's great!" Hinata looked up. Naruto's smile caused her to blush, turning her head toward Teuchi. "I guess I'll have the miso then."

"Good choice. It's Naruto's favorite."

After a moment of waiting, Hinata couldn't help but giggle to herself, catching Naruto's attention. "What's funny?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I just find it funny that's all. It seems like you ever get tired of eating here."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess not. It's just one of those things you know."

"So. Are you guys on a date?" Teuchi's daughter, Ayame interrupted her elbows resting on the counter, starring eagerly at the too.

Naruto blinked, feeling his cheeks burn. He glanced at Hinata out the corner of his eye. Noticing her face had gone crimson as well.

Teuchi returned with a bowl in each hand. "Here you are. two bowls of miso ramen. Anything else you need just ask." Ayame watched as her father walked off, then turned back to Naruto and Hinata. "Enjoy, you too." She smiled genuinely before disappearing to somewhere in the back of the restaurant.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?"

"Would you.. Consider this a date?" Naruto asked, turning his head to her. Hinata hesitantly looked back at him.

"It... I-I-I um... W-Would you?" She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

Naruto looked away, biting his bottom lip." ...How would you feel if I said, y-"

"Naruto? Hinata?" Naruto turned around, seeing Ino and the rest of team 10 walking toward them. A boy with spiky hair that he kept in a ponytail, and another heavy set boy with long brown hair and red swirl markings on both of his cheeks.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji! You returned from your mission already?"

"Yep, piece of cake. I see your putting those ramen coupons to good use!"

Naruto grinned. "Yep, sure am!"

"And you decided to invite Hinata as well hmm?" A smirk grew on Ino's face.

Naruto lightly blushed, but nodded. "Yep, that's right. She came to my house to-"

Ino gasped, placing her hands on her blushing cheeks and she looked at him incredulously "Naruto!"

Hinata bowed her head, her face crimson from embarrassment.

"If you would let me finished." Naruto said annoyed. "She came by, to give me some cinnamon rolls and onigiri for my birthday, so I decided I'd treat her to get some ramen as a thank you."

"Yup, mhm, totally. I get it, I get it! Well goodbye you too!" Ino waved as she walked off with a huge grin on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes, turning back around. He glanced at Hinata, who smiled nervously.

"The um, miso ramen is really good." She said.

He smiled back. "Yeah.. It is isn't it." Naruto never found himself looking at Hinata this way before. There was no denying that she was pretty, considerably beautiful even.

_Ino gasped, placing her hands on her blushing cheeks as she looked at him incredulously "Naruto!"_

_"If you would let me finish... She came by, to give me some cinnamon rolls and onirgiri for my birthday, so I decided I'd treat her to get some ramen as a thank you."_

Naruto said that so that Ino would leave them alone. But honestly, he didn't know if what he said the truth or not.

Or maybe just part of the truth.

* * *

><p>A little over a month had gone by, 40 days to be exact. The time machine was four times as big, than the one they found. Thanks to the anxious and excited girls, Trunks whatever time he wasn't working, with them, telling them what goes where and so on.<p>

Trunks would be lying if he said he was proud. The three worked well together. Goten came over, but didn't do much. He knew as much as about this as Goku did, which wasn't much at all. But he would watch them make it, and hand them tools every now and then, and say "motivate" things like "It's looking good so far." or "keep up the good work!"

Goten's phone rang. he frowned at the caller ID. "...Hello?" He answered. He got up walking around, with his cellphone to his ear. "Um, I'm fine, Valese and yourself?" Trunks looked up at Goten when he said her name, remembering that they had broken up over a month ago. A heavy sigh came from Goten, running his hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say? You broke up with me!" The girls' attention went toward Goten as well. "Come on, Valese don't cry."

They could faintly hear the sound of Valese's voice through the phone of her saying things they couldn't quite make out. "I can't I'm at a friend's house...What do you mean is my friend more important that you! Last time I checked, you're not my girlfriend anymore!...Look, call me back when you calm down. I have better things to do than to listen to you crying over the phone all day."

He hung up, letting out a large huff. He turned around noticing everyone staring at him with his mouth wide open. "...What is it?" he wanted to know.

"That was just... So unexpected of you. To talk to anyone like that let along a girl!" Pan exclaimed.

Goten took a seat back down, and sighed. "I didn't mean to. She just...pissed me off! First, she leaves me for another dude, then suddenly calls me crying to that she wants me back?! I mean, what the shit?!"Trunks gave him a look of amusement. "Damn it, Trunks! It's not funny!"

"I didn't say a word, Goten." Trunks said innocently. A silence took over before everyone laughed together.

Every now and then Bulma would check on them, watching from the door, not saying a world. Trunks caught her a few times, she would just smile and wave sometimes putting a thumbs up. Whenever Trunks asked her a question, the only answer she would give is that "Everything you need to know is in the blueprints." Talk about not cutting even a bit of slack at the least.

After about another week, the time machine was complete. Bulla, Pan, and Marron ran to Bulma telling her that they were finally finished. "Okay, let's see." She said, following them into the workshop where Trunks and Goten had been as well. She inspected the machine checking out every single detail inside and out. She didn't say a word, or give any facial expression hints that she was pleased or not. She took a good look at the time machine for about 10 minutes, until turning to the group, a smile growing on her face, and a thumbs up. "

"Good work you guys. I'm impressed. Though it would've taken me two weeks at the most to build, I'm still proud of you all." The girls squealed, while Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You mean we did everything right? Mrs. Briefs?" Goten asked.

"It appears so. Congratulations." She golf clapped, to everyone, as she stepped out of the time machine. "Oh and by the way." She said before she left. "All I ask is that you don't do anything stupid. And let me know how the other me is doing when you return, okay?"

"She's actually going to let us use it?" Marron asked the others.

"Yep, that was the deal! If we make it, we can do what we want with it." Pan said.

"Well, It's been fun. But now that the job is over I think I'll be on my way.." Trunks stopped Goten grabbing his shoulder. "Oh no you don't."

"But Trunks-"

"If I have to go, you're coming with me." Goten sighed in defeat.

"You know, Mom did say, that she wanted us to check on her older self... for whatever reason." Bulla reminded.

"Let's just get it over with." Trunks huffed, being the first one to enter the time machine.

* * *

><p>The little girl crawled into bed between her mother and father. His blue eyes opened meeting with the little girl's black ones. She tried to escape as fast as she could, by his strong hand grabbed her waste, pulling her back. Before she knew it she was being attack by his tickling hands. She squirmed while giggling uncontrollably.<p>

"Say uncle!" he demanded.

"N-Never!" She yelled.

"What in the world?" The woman muttered. As she yawned and stretched. She turned around, her tired eyes starring at the two.

"Good morning, Mommy!"

"Good morning, you two. Why were you guys being so loud?"

The little girl pointed at the man." It's the tickle monster's fault!" She then ran hiding behind her mother.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked innocently, placing a hand on his bear chest.

"Quit sneaking in here and the tickle monster wouldn't have to attack." the woman said, getting out bed. "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

A few hours later , attempting to sneek up on him, jumped on her father's leg, but he still managed to walk effortlessly, with her wrapped around it. "Can you teach me how to fly today, daddy?" She asked.

"You still haven't figured it out, huh?"

"I can float, but I still can't fly!" She whined.

"Tell you what, if you can float up to my shoulders, I'll teach you-" his eyes bulged as he froze not moving a muscle.

The little girl furrowed her eyebrows. "Daddy?"

"I'll be right back okay? Tell Mommy too."

"Daddy wait!" He was already out the door, she watched from the window as he took off in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, sorry this chapter's kinda short. The next one should be longer! cx If you haven't already check out my FINALLY complete story of Water Dance! Until next time!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Bulla's Missing!

I STILL DON'T OWN THIS SHIT... SO YEAH, ENJOY.

Ch. 4

He took as good of a look as he could at his other self, considering how far away he was. It was like looking in the mirror. Well if he were looking in the mirror about ten years ago, that is.

He eyed the others as well, as they stepped out of the time machine one by one. A girl in skimpy clothes looked just like a younger version of his late mother. Another looked just like Gohan. But he could tell it wasn't him by his energy.

Then there was a blonde girl considerably pretty that he couldn't recognize anything about at all.

Then there was what looked to be the youngest in the group, or the smallest at least. He had a few ideas about her, but wasn't positive. He could tell she was stronger than the other two girls.

It was about time that they noticed the man floating in the air, his lavender hair blowing in the wind. "Well what do you know! It's you Trunks! He must've sensed us coming." Goten said. The man made it to the ground in front of the group.

His serious expression disappeared as he smiled at his younger self. "It's good to see you again. The last time we met you were just an infant." He held out his hand, which Trunks hesitantly shook, as he continuously stared at Mirai.

_My future self.. How bizarre, he doesn't look a day over 30! _

The serious look in his face returned. "Why are you all here." Mirai demanded to know. Trunks blinked surprised at his sudden attitude change. "You had to have come here for a reason. Did something happen?"

"No, no it's not like that at all." Bulla said, holding up her hands, as if there was a gun pointed at her. Mirai raised his eyebrow glaring at her nonchalantly. "Um. We're here. Because. Mo- I mean, Bulma... Wanted us to check on you guys! You know, too see how everything's going? There's no harm in that right?" Mirai's expression didn't change.

"So you're just here to see how we're doing." He wanted to make clear.

Bulla nodded smiling genuinely.

"Everything's fine here. Have a nice trip back." He began to take flight without saying another word. They gawked in the sky all wondering the same thing. How can he be so rude?

"The Trunks from this time reminds me of Vegeta.." Goten said.

"Hey, Asshole!" The younger Trunks yelled. Mirai stopped without turning around. "The real reason we came here... Is so that I can fight you!"

Mirai smirked inwardly as he turned around. "Oh?" Trunks glared as he waited for him to come back. Mirai came back landing right in front of his younger self, eyeing him up and down. Trunks did the same.

His older wasn't as lean he was, They were both very muscular, but Mirai's muscles were just a little bulkier than his. but they were basically the same height, and had the same haircut.

Trunks noticed that Mirai didn't look much older than he, knowing that it must be his saiyan blood that keeps him looking young. After all, people often mistake Trunks for an 18 year old boy, when he just turned 25 not too long ago.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm ready whenever you are. _Old man_." Trunks said cockily.

"Old man huh?" Mirai chuckled. "Don't underestimate me, _kid_."

The two got in their fighting stances their eyes focus on each other, Mirai gave Trunks a look of arrogance, while Trunks was filled glared at him with a look of seriousness. The others kept quiet as they believed this would be quite an interesting fight.

To everyone's surprise Mirai stood back up straight, shaking his head. "Not here. We're in the middle of town. We should go someplace...else." He muttered a curse word to himself as his head shot in a certain direction.

"Dad!" A voice yelled as the figure he was looking at came closer and closer.

Landing in front of them was a teenage girl, who looked to be about 16. She had beautiful purple eyes and dark hair with a purple tint to it, in a boyish pixie haircut. She had piercings, one on her lip and several on each of her ears. She was slim yet more toned than the average girl, like Pan was. And she wore plaid shorts and a tee shirt and black sports slippers like she had just gotten out of bed.

She crossed her arms, glaring at Mirai disapprovingly "You had Mom worried you know. How come you just up and left like that?" She cocked her head to the side.

"I thought I sensed other people here too. Who are they?" She gasped, almost screaming, when she noticed a younger version of her father who looked at her suspiciously. "Kami, that's weird_.._." She muttered, then looking back at her father with a look demanding for an explanation.

Mirai sighed, and turned to the rest of the gang. "That machine will take some time to charge up again. Put it back in its capsule. You can charge it back at my place."

During the flight, everyone stared at the unfamiliar girl, still surprised at the fact that Mirai had a daughter. They all wondered who her mother might be. "She looks kind of like you, Pan." Bulla muttered. Pan looked at her. "You think so?"

"Her hair cut... It sort of reminds me of..." Goten paused, looking at Trunks. Trunks nodded in agreement, understand who Goten was talking about. The three girls looked at the boys suspiciously.

"Reminds you of who?" Pan wanted to know. Trunks gave a mischievous smile, saying "No one, don't worry about it." Goten pressed his lips together as if he was trying not to laugh.

In a short amount of time they arrived at Capsule Corp. On the outside, the building hadn't changed. Except for the atrium. There were several exotic plants and trees, and even a small waterfall with a lake, and a narrow stone walkway.

"What's all this about? What happened to the animals?" Trunks asked.

"Some where sold, some died of old age." Mirai answered. "The uh... whole rainforest theme, it was my wife's idea. There's still a few animals here a there. Monkeys, jaguars, maybe a few snakes too-" "S-Snakes?" Marron turned her head various directions, anxiously holding her arms.

"Hey um... Older Trunks? Who exactly is your wife?" Goten asked.

In response Mirai turned his head to Goten, who's eyebrows raised in confusion. Mirai then quickly tilted his head to the left. Trunks who was the first to take the Hint looked straight ahead noticing a woman standing at the gate holding a little girl's hand. She had long beautiful black hair, and porcelain skin.

At the sight those pale blue eyes of hers. Pan nearly lost it.

"You up and fly away without telling me anything then return with a bunch of strangers?" Even her voice was the same. She sounded a little more mature but there was no doubt on who that woman was. She raised an eyebrow at what appeared to be a clone of her husband. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I left the house because I was sensing unusual ki, that was much stronger than the average human." Mirai explained.

"So what does that mean? You're saying...That they're like you?" She wanted to know. Mirai nodded. "Most of them, yes. These kids are from a different time period, Videl."

Pan blinked rapidly, rubbed her eyes, even pinched her left thigh when no one was looking.. She did whatever she could to prove to herself that this was just an illusion. There's no way no matter what time period, that her mother would marry Trunks.

There was just no way.

"I totally called it!" Goten exclaimed, a proud grin on his face.  
>"Shut up, will you?" Trunks said. He glanced at Pan feeling a little bit concerned.<p>

"What?" Pan asked in response to Trunk's staring. It was difficult to act like she didn't find this disturbing.

Why did this bother her so much? She couldn't even explain it to herself.

The younger daughter looked at Trunks, who looked back trying to hide his nervousness as he was inwardly stunned. _The other me and Videl?!..in our time there's no way this would happen!... _

_"_Um. Come in, I suppose." said Videl. They followed her and Mirai into their living room. Each of them sat on the large sofa. At the moment, the atmosphere was awkward and uncomfortable for them all. The silence wasn't helping much especially. "So... you kids are really from a different time?"

Trunks nodded. "More like a parallel universe. In our time, thanks to the old man, everyone survived and defeated the androids."

"Who the hell are you calling old man, kid?" Mirai scowled.

Trunks grinned. "You have our father's temper I see."

Mirai's face softened. He looked down a small frown appeared. "...How is he?"

"He's doing great. Him and Mom are happily married."

Mirai smiled. "I'm glad..."

"That reminds me, Older Trunks. Where's Bulma in this time?" Bulla asked.

Mirai frowned once again, biting his lip softly as he stared at the ground. "She passed away, about a year ago."

Bulla looked away, feeling regret. "Oh." She muttered softly.

No one else knew what to say. "We're... Sorry to hear that." Marron spoke up.

Mirai shook his head. "She didn't suffer. She just went to sleep, and didn't wake up. It was from old age, I suppose. Anyway. I've been wondering something."

"And what might that be?" Trunks asked. Mirai turned to Goten causing Goten's eyebrows to raise in wonder on why he was looking at him.

"When I left. Goku was dead. He chose not to come back to life after he risked his life during the Cell Games? I'm sure your parents told you about it, right?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, we didn't talk about it much. But I do remember Goku being dead, and coming back during a martial arts tournament. Then he regained his life back after defeating Majin Buu."

"Majin who?"

"Don't worry about it. But what's got you so curious about Goku?"

"You." He said, looking at Goten. "So you must be Goku's second son then... Making you Gohan's younger brother."

Goten nodded, grinning. "Growing up, Trunks and I were best friends. Still are, of course."

Mirai smiled, almost laughing. His cheerful carefree attitude reminded him so much of Goku.

"Um... H-How is your brother, Goten?" Videl hesitantly asked.

"Oh he's fine. Nerdy as ever though! Oh yeah, and this here is his daughter, my niece Pan!" He said bringing his arm around her shoulders."

Unable to look Videl in the eye, Pan looked away. "Yep." She said, shrugging.

"Look um, Trunks Sir?" Marron stammered. "I'm really sorry for what 18 and 17 have done in your time! But in our time they're really not that bad at all. Well maybe 17 is-well was actually-"

"That doesn't change the fact that in this time, all the z fighters are dead. And those androids were responsible for most of their deaths." Mirai said coldly. "Is this girl a friend of yours or something?"

"Yeah, that's Marron. She's Krillin's daughter." Bulla said.

Mirai raised an eyebrow. "I'm guess you take after your mother then..." After moments later of looking at her, Mirai finally understood. "I see... So _that's_ what happened."

"Your time sounds a lot more cool than ours." The oldest daughter muttered. Her eyes on her cell phone the entire time. "It's so lame here."

"Everything's just 'so lame' isn't it Peyton." Videl said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Kids these days. So how long do you all plan on staying? So I know how many I'm making dinner for. Oh boy, if I'm feeding these many saiyans I think I'll need to do some grocery shopping!"

"Oh that won't be necessary. In fact we should be leaving right now-"

"That time machine of yours will take at least six hours to charge back up again." Mirai mentioned.

"...You're kidding right?" Trunks groaned.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Trunks, Here's a shopping list, of what I'll need. for dinner tonight." Videl said placing a sticky note on Mirai's chest. "Thank you." On her tippy toes, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Pan looked away, shuddering. Peyton who saw this raised an eyebrow at her, but Pan hadn't noticed.

"I'll be right back." Mirai said, grabbing his keys and a capsule that was larger than average from the kitchen counter. From the window they saw him throw the capsule, what looked to be a flying hovercraft car appearing. Soon after he got inside it and flew off.

"What, seriously? O-M-G no way!" Everyone heard Peyton practically yelling into the phone. "I want you to tell me everything that happened. But wait hold on." She said before getting up and walking to her room, the cellphone still to her ear. "Okay I'm back, hello?" she said before closing the door.

"Hey Videl- I mean Mrs. Breifs..." _Damn it feels weird saying that_, Bulla thought. "You don't mind if we look around right?"

"No not at all. Feel free to look around." She said waving dismissably, without turning around from the kitchen.

"Bulla, where are you going?" Trunks asked.

Bulla gave him a look. "To look around, what's it to you? Marron, Pan! You coming?"

"No thanks." Pan muttered, crossing both her legs and arms on the couch.

"I'll go." Marron said standing up. She looked back at Pan for a short time, then shrugged, walking off with Bulla.

Pan waiting until Bulla and Marron were gone, to stand up, hesitantly sitting down at the kitchen bar table. He watched as Videl preheated the oven, then searched her fridge and cabinets for this and that. Pan always helped her mother cook. But in this time, she wasn't her mother. She was those two kids.

Which is why it didn't feel right to offer to help.

She had finally turned around, her eyes meeting with Pan's. Pan looked away immediately.

"Did you want something, Pan? How rude of me, to not offer you guys anything to drink. I'm sorry. This was just such an unexpected surprise from such unexpected visitors, you know." She said giving a small giggle along with a smile.

"No thank you, I'm not thirsty." She responded politely. Videl nodded, and continued preparing to cook. When Videl had finally noticed her presence, that was the first good look Pan had gotten of her all night.

She definitely looked older, but she was still beautiful. She lacked even a single very noticeable wrinkle, or a single strand of gray in her full black hair. She might've dyed it, Pan couldn't really tell.

In this time, she had to have been turning 50 soon. While Mirai was most likely 44 if Pan did the math right in her head.

It's not a huge age gap, but she couldn't help but wonder how those two got together. She parted her lips to speak, but said nothing. Her lips froze like that for a long time, before she pressed her lips together releasing a deep breath from her nose, standing up from the bar stool.

"Um, Mrs. Briefs?-"

"Hm, what's up? And feel free to call me Videl, I really don't mind."

Pan hesitantly stepped inside the kitchen, casually walking towards her. "I was just wondering if you needed help with anything."

Videl looked at her slightly wide eyed, then smiled. "How nice of you to ask. My daughters _never_ offer to help me cook." She said laughing. "But that won't be necessary, Pan. You're our guest remember?"

Pan inwardly frowned, but nodded. "Okay." She stood there awkwardly as Videl continued to look for things, she pulled out as much spaghetti sauce as she could find. From the looks of it, they were having pasta for dinner tonight. "What is taking that man so long?" Pan heard her mutter.

" Mrs. Bre- I mean Videl. There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"And what might that be?" She said.

"You knew my father right? Gohan Son?" Videl paused from what she was doing for about a second, before nodding.

"Yes. I knew him very well."

"What was your relationship with him like? If... there was one, I mean."

"...He saved my life. I was nearly killed by those androids. I was such a fool back then." She chuckled after her last sentence. "Thinking I actually stood a chance against those things. Anyway. Whenever we were at peace, which was rare. The androids would come and go, and come back again. Well, Gohan and I ran into to each other a couple times, and we decided to be friends, and were very good friends for about five years. He Introduced me to Trunks. He was such a cutie pie back then! I was aware of his little crush he had on me, but I never thought that I'd actually..."

She paused, laughing sheepishly. "Anyway, Gohan and I were very good friends. I would be lying if I said, I didn't have feelings for him. We had become really close just before he died."

"He...died?" Pan whispered. Videl nodded.

"He was killed by those androids." Videl clenched her fist, fighting her tears. "Gohan... My father... The only people I had left, the only people that I loved, killed! By those damned..." She took a deep breath. "But then, Trunks was there. My broken heart... my pain... and my loneliness. He helped it all go away. And now I have a wonderful family and I couldn't ask for a better life..."

Videl looked up at Pan, her teary eyes furrowed. "It's so strange... I feel like, I can talk to you about anything... And we barley know each other."

Pan wiped her teary eyes and swallowed hard. "I...think you should know something."

"What is it?"

"In my time... You're married to Gohan. You and Gohan are my parents."

Her grip on a glass cup she held uncontrollably loosened, as it feel shattering everywhere on the kitchen floor. Pan felt uncomfortable with the look her future mother was giving her. She looked at Pan incredulously, and somewhat frightened.

She gasped. "Oh my, it's all over the floor. Stay in the living room, it's not safe in here, I'll go get the broom."

Pan obeyed leaving the kitchen without saying a word. She almost flinched seeing Trunks and Goten sitting on the couch watching her. She forgot they were there. And they clearly heard everything that were talking about.

"Are you okay?" Trunks mouthed. Pan nodded, walking away fast to where she felt the girls' energy. She stopped walking as she felt Marron's presence quickly coming closer.

She ran up the stairs, panting, seeing Pan right in front of her. "It's Bulla!" She whispered, she waved her hand telling Pan to follow her. Pan turned back to Trunks and Goten, telling them to come as well. They left when Videl wasn't looking.

Marron took them down a long flight of stairs, which had a metal door. She opened it and there was a workshop, a lot like the one at their own Capsule Corp, only this one looked like no one had been down their in decades.

"We were just looking around is all, but then Bulla was messing with that thing! She thought it was broken or something!" Marron pointed to a strange object. A tall metal box. It looked like an elevator that wasn't attached to any wall. It was old and dusty, like everything else in the room.

"So what are you saying, Marron? What happened to Bulla." Trunks demanded to know.

"She's gone! That machine... It was already open like that. She stepped inside of it to get a closer look, but she freaked out because she found a rat inside. She must've pushed some sort of button, because she suddenly vanished into thin air! I heard a peeping sound, from when she pushed a button but that's all that happened before she just disappeared!"

There was a long silence. Trunks walked around the strange object, examining it. "This was not made by Capsule corp. I know that much. Whatever it is... I don't think it killed her."

"Then where could she be?" Pan asked.

"...I don't know. But I have to find out."

"Trunks are you insane?" Goten said, a little too loud.

"She's my sister, Goten. Besides, there's no doubt in my mind, that Vegeta WILL kill me if anything happened to her."

Goten huffed, pacing back in fourth a few times, running his hands through his hair, nervously. "Well, then I'm coming too."

"Me too." Pan said.

"You.. You guys?! This is crazy! Let's just wait for the other Trunks to get back! I'm sure he'd know what to do!"

"I've made up my mind, Marron. I'm going to find Bulla." By his tone, she knew he was serious. Everyone was on Trunk's side. Marron sighed in defeat.

"It looks like only one person can fit at a time. I don't want you guys following me, alright?"

"But Trunks-"

"I'll be right back, Goten. Don't tell _them_, alright?" Goten furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded in response. Trunks pressed the black button on the inside. He was immediately gone, as if he had done instant transmission. Goten was next to step inside. "I'm going too."

"Did you not hear a damn thing Trunks just said-"

Goten was gone too.

"Damn it..." Marron sighed. She looked at Pan, who had already been looking at her. "I'm still going." Pan said. Marron hesitantly nodded slowly.

"...Me too...You first."

Pan walked inside, pressing the button disappearing at an instant. Marron closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. She walked toward the thing, as if she was walking to her death. She crossed her arms, as she entered inside. Like everywhere else in the basement, there were webs in every corner. She turned around where the button was.

Right above the button, there was an engravement of a strange symbol. Her eyebrows furrowed as she got a good look at it. She pulled out her cellphone taking a picture. "Maybe the other's might recognize it."

After putting the phone back in her pocket. She finally pressed the black button.

It took only a blink of an eye, for her surroundings to change drastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Finally the next chapter of Shinobi Life! SO yeah, sorry it took so long to update. I've been working on Water Dance, and school. I didn't have writers block to be honest, I would just right a little bit at a time then log off but I'm finally done! For those of you who haven't check out Water Dance Or Water Dance: It's Just Beginning, then you should! If you like romance and drama and stuff like that. Oh by the way, the next chapter of Water Dance: It's just beginning will be up shortly! And I'll try to have the chapter for this story up as well. So yeah, until next time! Review if you would like! Thank you to my reviewers followers and favoriters! :3<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sasuke Uchiha

I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL GT OR NARUTO SO PLEASE, CHILL OUT!...

Ch. 5

She was surrounded by trees. And LOTS of them. Green leaves covered the tall thick tress, dead leaves and soil covered the ground all over, and the chirping of insects and birds were the only sounds being made.

Bulla couldn't explain what had just happened if she tried. How the hell did I get here? She asked the same question over and over in her head. It couldn't have been at old piece of garbage in the basement, right?

Bulla dropped to the ground, on her knees, starring up at the blue sky. "You've got to be shitting me." She groaned. She could look around from where she was standing all day long, but would find no sign of a way out of this place.

"Okay Bulla. Time to use strategy." She told herself. She closed her eyes, in deep concentration. After a moment her shot opened. "There's people near by! I can feel it. But... there's something else too."

"_Do you talk to yourself a lot_?" said a sudden male voice.

Startled by it, Bulla flinched, turning her head in various directions, until her eyes fell a figure in the trees. "How long have you been there?!"

He effortlessly jumped off the almost 50 feet high tree branch, landing right in front of Bulla. _What's with the getup_? She wondered. He wore a strange uniform, and a mask that resembled a cat's face. He turned his mask to the side of his head, revealing his face.

Dear gods, was he easy on the eyes.

He looked a lot like Goten, she recognized. His black orbs , pale skin, and spiky hair definitely resembled that of a saiyan, or a half breed like Goten or Gohan. However, he was far too lean. It didn't make him look scrawny but it didn't make him pass as a saiyan either.

His eyes furrowed, ever since he had shown his face, staring at the girl eyeing her from head to toe. Her looks and attire convinced him that she wasn't from around. She didn't look weak, but not an ounce of chakra could be sensed from her. It made him highly suspicious.

His starring made Bulla highly uncomfortable. "Take a picture it'll last longer, buddy! Look, I just need to know where I am okay?"

"You're in the Village of the Hidden Leaf. We don't tolerate trespassers here."

"What kind of name for a village is that?! Whatever, forget it. Um, West City, ring a bell at all?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Never heard of it," he finally answered. "What country?"

Bulla stared at him incredulously. _What, does this guy live under a rock?! _"...Japan." He raised an eyebrow. Bulla let out an exaggerated huff in annoyance. "Come on, Dude! Don't tell me you've never heard of Japan! Just forget it, I'll find someway out of here.."

Strong hands gripped her wrist. The strange man stared at her arm as her muscle tensed. His eyes widened.

_I knew it...__I can't absorb her chakra... Because there's no chakra to absorb!_

Without warning Bulla swung, aiming at his face. He caught her other wrist, with her fist only inches away from his face. "Nice try." he smirked. Bulla quickly opened her hand. His eyes widened when a small ball of light grew bigger and bigger in her hand. He ducked, watching the tree several feet behind him annihilate from the blast.

"Keep your hands off me, Bitch!" She growled, swinging with great force her other hand which he still held on too . His grip loosed as he went flying. He gained control of his body before he could hit the soil ground, landing on his feet with his knees bent, his hand pressed to the ground to stop his sliding. A rare grin grew across his lips as he chuckled. Something about this girl, greatly fascinated him.

"You're very interesting..." He muttered, turning to what once was a tree, but now a now just a stump. Two more trees behind were now in the same condition, their leafy branches dissipated all over. _Just what type of jutsu was that?_

_"_You picked the wrong girl to fuck with! I was already in a bad mood!" She shouted. _Not another Sakura.. _He said inwardly. She was a feisty one indeed. Not to mention loud.

He finally looked up at her. "Oh I did, huh?" Bulla gapsed at not only his sinister glare. But his eyes had drastically changed. Before she could even blink, a sharp blade was held dangerously close to her throat.

"I wouldn't move, if I were you." He warned.

From the corner of her eye, she looked to get a better look at his eyes. One was entirely purple, including the sclera which is normally the white part of the eye. There were black lines that formed circles around circles. His other eye was red, with black dots around the black pupil.

"How did you get over here so quickly. I-I just saw you over there!" She stammered.

He smirked. "I take it you've never heard of genjutsu."

"_Gen...jutsu_?" She whispered. There it was again. The strange energy she was sensing earlier. It was coming from him. "Who...are you?" She wanted to know.

"That's not important. I want you to come with me."

"C-Come with you where? Why should I trust you if I don't even know who you are. You have a blade to my fucking throat for crying out loud!"

"If you calm down, and do as I say. I'll put down the kunai." He held the weapon closer to the spot between her neck and chin. "Well?"

"...Okay." She struggled to say without moving her face, while also trying to hide the fact that she was scared. Finally, he let down the kunai. She sighed in relief, watching him from the corner of her eye. "So what now..." She breathed.

He put the kunai back in his pocket, turning back around toward Bulla. "You say you don't know where you are, or how you got here, correct?" She nodded. "I'll take you the Hokage, and perhaps she'll-" He was cut off by her gasp. "What?" He asked.

"It's them! I can feel it! My brother! My friends, they've come to get me!" She cheered. "Trunks! Can you hear me? Goten! You guys!" she shouted. He raised an eyebrow at the odd names she was calling. She turned to him. "It was nice meeting you...sorta. Bye now!" She began running.

His eyes narrowed. "Wait." He said sternly.

She stopped. "What now?!"

He glanced around. "You said you can feel them, coming... And I don't feel a thing. What exactly are you feeling?"

Her eyes widened. "You're a fighter, right? You should be able to know how to sense ki! Look, I really gotta go!" She took off again. She was fast.

"...Ki?" he muttered to himself, as he watched her run. He almost told her to stop again. He was curious about this girl. Who _is_ she? He wondered. He couldn't sense anything from her, so he had to be quick not to lose her. Going from tree to tree, quickly yet quietly he followed her.

"Trunks!" She called again, as she continued to run. It was faint. But he could hear the sound of someone yelling "Bulla!" From the sky. He looked up, in between the branches and leaves he saw several people...

_"...Flying_?!"

He blinked hard, at the unreal sight. The problem is. That it was indeed real. But why? How? They landed down on the forest ground, in front of the girl. There were two other girls, and two men.

"Bulla you idiot!" One of them yelled. He had lavender hair, lightly tanned skin. "Why'd you have to go and mess with stuff. We had to come here to find your sorry ass. And without the slightest idea of how to get back home, might I add! So you better start thinking on how the hell we're going to get out of here!"

Well now was a better time than any to show himself, the young man thought. He jumped off the branch, casually walking toward the group. It got quiet as their heads towards him. "Ugh, you again!" Bulla said as she glared at him.

"You know him?" Trunks asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that I know him. All I know is that he's a creepy eyed freak, that has no manners at all!"

He inwardly smile at the 'creepy eyed freak' insult. He slowly blinked. Their eyes widened when they noticed when his eyes returned into their black normal ones. Bulla gasped. "How did you ?..."

"I mean no harm." He said. "I couldn't help but notice you people are lost. We don't take trespassing lightly, so if you honestly don't know your way to where you came from, I can take you to get some help." They looked at him for a moment, without saying anything. Trunks glanced at the others.

"If you'll give us a moment." Trunks said, backing up far enough. They all huddled in a circling, whispering. "This can't be real! This has to be some sort of illusion." Trunks said.

"That machine sent us here of all places, Trunks. That guy over there. He's never heard of West City or even Japan! But.. I just know this isn't some sort of illusion. Maybe that was some sort of time machine, who knows!" Bulla said.

"If it were a time machine, wouldn't it have some sort of keys or buttons to decide which time you would want to go to?" Pan asked.

"She's right." Goten said. "Bulla, who even is that guy? And what's with the strange outfit?"

"Beats the hell out of me." Bulla muttered, shrugging. "Those eyes of his though are dangerous. And not to mention this odd energy. Can you guys feel it?" Everyone nodded.

"Even I feel it.. And I don't even sense ki as well as you guys." Marron said.

"So what are we going to do now, Trunks?" Bulla asked.

His eyes narrowed. "You have a hell of a lot of nerve asking me! You're the one that got us into this mess."

"Oh I almost forgot!" Marron pulled out her phone. "Look you guys. I found this symbol engraved underneath the button to that thing in the basement." She showed everyone the picture. Everyone stared at the phone, confused as to what they were looking at.

"...Is it a snail or..." Pan wondered. Marron shrugged.

"I thought you guys might know something. Who knows, maybe he will... That guy over there." They glanced at him, who hadn't noticed at all.

They finally separated from their circled looking back at the stranger, who was slouching and wore a bored face expression. He glanced up from the ground, fixing his posture. "Um, excuse me sir." Marron spoke up, walking toward him. "Do you have any idea what this symbol might be?" She brought the picture on the phone up to his face.

"I do... That's our village symbol. Konaha. Otherwise known as the Village of the Hidden Leaf, hence the leaf symbol." He said plainly. Her eyes widened, but she nodded understandingly.

"Hey, Dude. What's you're name?" Bulla asked.

He gave her a look, from her referring to him as 'dude'. The blonde is far more polite than she, he realized. "Sasuke... Sasuke Uchiha."

"Well, Sasuke. Take us to this Hogake of yours will ya?"

"It's pronounced Hokage." Sasuke, sighed. "Follow me." Bulla rolled her eyes. Everyone began walking behind Sasuke to this village, unfamiliar to them. The whole time, Bulla watched the back of Sasuke's head.

_Sasuke Uchiha?... Well, __I've heard stranger names. _

_ It has it nice ring to it._

_Just who is this guy?_

_What is he?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yep this chapter is short. I was going to make it longer but I felt like this was a good stop, so yeah. I'm going to try and have Water Dance Part 2 Chapter 2 up next week, for yall that are getting impatient, too bad you'll just have to wait a little longer ;o I gots a life too ya know. Lol anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story. Until next time! ReviewFavorite/Follow if you'd like! I definitely would like it ! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Hokage

Ch. 6

Escorted by Sasuke Uchiha, the gang sooner than expected arrived in the actual town part of Konaha. Otherwise known as the Village of the Hidden Leaf. When arriving, none of them knew exactly what to expect. Their first impressions were that it was just a normal town. Perhaps a very modern feudal Japan, was the best way to describe the place.

"So this is Konaha." Goten said, thoughtfully, as he looked around while walking, along with the others.

It wasn't long until they approached a large red building which according to Sasuke was the Hokage Residence, the mansion their Hokage lived in. The others noticed that he never made clear on what exactly this Hokage of theirs was, but they figured it must have been someone important. It wasn't much of a mansion. Sure it was big, very big in fact. It just didn't look like a mansion, more like a strange office or company building. The condition wasn't that great either. Though it didn't at all look like it was falling apart, you could tell it was an old building. Part of the red paint chipped off, and even a few cracks here and there on the outside.

Entering the building, it looked much neater, and cleaner. A place fit for someone important such as this so called Hokage. "What exactly is a Hokage?" Trunks finally asked, as they were walking upstairs.

"The Hokage is the leader of our village. Generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, I suppose."

Goten's face lit up from fascination. "The strongest huh? So there are fighters in this village?" He asked.

Sasuke turned around for the first time. "...Shinobi is the more accurate term." Goten raised an eyebrow. _Shinobi?..._ Before he could ask anymore questions, Sasuke knocked on the door of what they were guessing was the Hokage's office. "Who is it?" said a female voice. Sasuke's eyes furrowed. Immediately he opened the door, showing a circular office with windows surrounding a desk that overlooked the entire village.

Seated at that desk was a young woman full thick pink hair in a neck length bob, her bangs swept to the side revealing a small purple diamond in the middle of her forehead. Lounged back in the chair her hands behind her head and her feet up and crossed on the desk.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow while she smiled casually. "Welcome back, Sasuke." she greeted. sitting up in the chair."If you're looking for Lady Tsunade, she's not her as you can see. She and Shizune went on a lunch break. I was already here when she said that she was leaving so I told her I'd look after things until she returns."

"Is that so..." He sighed, glancing in the others' direction. She turned to them, smiling friendly. "I haven't seen any of you around here before... What brings you to our village might I ask? I'm Sakura Haruno by the way." She stood up from the chair, shaking each of their hands.

"They say they're lost." said Sasuke. "They come from a place called West City, in Japan." Sakura turned to them, furrowing her eyebrows as she looked away, placing her thumb and index finger beneath her chin as she was thinking.

"Hmm... I don't recall any West City. Let along Japan... I can show you a map, perhaps that will help. Lady Tsunade has dozens of books in here, there has to be a map in at least one..." As Sakura looked through the books they stood waiting patiently.

After about a minute, Bulla turned to Sasuke. Feeling her gaze, he glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. Bulla looked away pressing her lips together. Looking back at him again, their eyes met, for Sasuke eyes never left her. She opened her mouth to speak, but ended up turning to Sakura. "Hey, Sakura?"

"Hm?" She replied.

"This might sound like a strange question, but this is Earth right? As in... the planet?" Since Sakura had her nose in a book, Bulla didn't see the puzzled expression she had on her face. "Well, last time I check, yes. Yes it is." Sakura said, chuckling. "What makes you ask something like that?"

She bit her lip regretfully, not knowing how to respond. "It's nothing." She said quickly. She inwardly cursed, as she looked from the corner of her eye seeing Sasuke _still_ looking at her, with confusion. _Why would I ask something so stupid?! _She yelled inside her head.

"Ah, ha! Found it." Sakura showed the book to Trunks, the two of the them looking together. "It's sort of small, but this was the best world map, I could find." She said. Trunks looked at her as if she had two heads. She tilted her head to the side. "Something wrong?" She asked. Trunks took a good look at the map. You call this a world map?! He inwardly yelled. Where the hell ARE we?!

"So this is where we are right now. Konaha, in Fire Country." She said, circling the country with her finger. "Hmm.. Japan...Japan...Japan... I don't see any a Japan, anywhere... How strange. How are we suppose to get you home if we can't figure out where you live!"

"You know what-" Trunks spoke. Sakura looked at him, waiting for him to continued. He sighed thoughtfully. "What is it?" She wanted to know.

"I think we're going to step out for a little while... Just until the Hokage returns." Sakura slightly frowned, disappointed in herself for not being any help to them. She nodded understandingly. They followed Sasuke out of the Hokage Tower. _Now what am I going to do with these people? _He wondered, as they began walking to no place in particular.

"Teme!" a voice called. Just in time. Sure enough, Sasuke knew that voice, and that nickname he was given anywhere. Another young man walked over to Sasuke and the others. He was about Sasuke's height being 5,11, perhaps a half an inch taller. He had big blue eyes, spiky blonde hair, and lines, almost like thin whisker marks, three on each of his cheeks.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said. Ignoring Sasuke's question his attention turned toward the people behind. A group of teenagers, two boys and three girls whom he had never seen before. One of them nervously waved, the girl with thick blonde hair and blue eyes "Dobe." Sasuke spoke, louder.

He blinked. "Forgive me for starring. I've just haven't seen any you around here. Are they visiting?" He asked. Sasuke nodded. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you all! So where are you all off to now?"

Sasuke shrugged sighing. "I don't have anyplace to keep them until the Tsunade returns. That's who they wish to see. Who know when she'll be coming back."

"Oh, I see." Naruto looked at the group for a moment, before grinning excitedly, "How about a tour around the village? By yours truly! I can tell that you're tired Sasuke. You should go home and get some rest." Sasuke gave him glare for his 'parental' advise, but let it go, considering how tired he really was. "If you can handle it, then fine." Sasuke was gone.

"Well then! Let's go." They followed Naruto, who began starting conversation about this and that as he showed them around the village.

* * *

><p>"It...It's so good. It's like heaven!" Exclaimed Goten, who was already on his fifth bowl of Ichiraku Ramen. Trunks nodded in agreement, being on his fifth bowl as well.<p>

"I'm glad you guys like it..." Naruto said, smiling nervously. "This is my favorite spot." He took a look at the coupons in his hand starring in disbelief. He had plenty left, but never thought he would use a total of 16 coupons in one day! _Thank Kami for these.. If I had to feed these guys with real cash, I'd be broke for sure!_ He watched the two girls; the raven and the turquoise haired ones who were almost finished with their second bowl. _I didn't think girls ate so much! It seems like the blonde is the only one with a normal appetite._

_"_I didn't think there would be one who would enjoy my ramen as much as Naruto!" Teuchi said, with a proud smile.

Goten slurped the last of his noodles. "This really is amazing, Mr. Ichiraku!" He sipped the remaining broth, giving a great big sigh. "I'm not full, but I'm definitely satisfied! That should hold me for a little while." He turned to an incredulous Naruto. "We can't thank you enough man, you're a life saver!"

"Oh it's no problem at all!... You guys sure can eat! And people say I eat a lot!" Goten grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I guess you can say we get it from our parents!"

"Goten, you slob." sighed Bulla. She picked up a napkin, wiping broth from the side of Goten's mouth, much to Goten's surprise. When she was done he couldn't help the light blush that formed on his face from embarrassment. He laughed sheepishly.

"So. What do you think of the village so far?" Naruto asked. During their tour they didn't ask much questions that might make Naruto too 'curious'. Trunks wanted to scold Bulla for the question she asked Sakura in the Hokage's office but never did. They could recognize Naruto's suspiciency when he first laid eyes on them, but acted as normal as they could.

They realized they might've blown it after all the food they just ate.

"It's very interesting." Trunks answered. "It looks like a pretty decent place to live. Say, Mr. Ichiraku. Do you have anything to drink?"

"We have water and soft drinks." Teuchi suggested.

"That's it?... I was referring to any alcoholic beverages."

Teuchi raised an eyebrow. Naruto raised an eyebrow as well. "Aren't you a little young to be asking for alcohol?" Teuchi asked.

Trunks couldn't help but chuckled. "You won't believe how many time's I've heard that."

Teuchi laughed as well. "Well, I'm sorry to say that that little trick won't work on me either, young man."

A smirk grew on Trunk's face, catching Teuchi slightly off guard. "I'm 25, sir." Trunks told him. Teuchi's eyes narrowed immediately.

"Prove it." Trunk's shrugged, and dug into his pockets. "You should probably take your ID out too, Goten, I doubt he'll believe that you're 24."

"I wasn't really in the mood to drink, but if you say so." They both showed Teuchi their IDs. Teuchi squinted his eye, taking a good look at them.

"Well, I've never seen any IDs like this before. But I suppose it proves it. I can't believe how young you boys look for your age! Naruto here is only 18, I thought you'd be at least his age if not a year older. Anyway, all we have is sake, would that do?"

"That'll do." Trunks said. They both were given small porcelain cups filled with the clear liquid. They took a sip at the same time. "I've never had warm alcohol before.." Goten said. "Its an acquired taste.. Hey, can I get another cup full of this?"

"Hey, Granny! Over here!" They heard Naruto call. Their eyes followed the direction he waved his hand in. The streets were crowded, they couldn't tell. It wasn't very long until they noticed two young women approaching them. A beautiful blonde in a casual plain green kimono with a v neck blouse revealing her ample assets, like Sakura, she too had the same purple diamond on her forehead. With her was a plain woman with short hair in a more dress-like navy blue kimono holding a small pig.

"What is it, Naruto? I have to get back to the office." The blonde woman said, annoyed. The other's eyes widened. Is that REALLY the Hokage?!

"It's these guys, that wished to speak with you." Naruto said pointing to them. "Guys, this is Grandma Tsunade, our Hokage."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Brat. I wish you'd stop calling me that. Anyway, follow me."

"Thanks for the food, old man!" Naruto waved. Everyone got up following Tsunade, back to the mansion. As they were Trunks specifically was confused on why Naruto talked to Tsunade in such a familiar matter. He also didn't understand why he called her 'Granny'. She looked pretty young to him. 25 at the oldest.

"Why do you call her...Grandma Tsunade?" Goten asked, before Trunks could. Naruto chortled.

"She's not actually my grandmother, if that's what you were thinking. But don't let her looks fool you. She uses this jutsu that keep her youthful looks. Believe it or not, Granny's almost 60 years old!" He whispered loudly.

"That Old?!" Goten yelled. Tsunade glanced back, slightly turning her head. Goten pressed his lips together, acting casual along with the others. Turning back around, she walked closer to Shizune.

"There something very odd about those five kids in the back." Tsunade whispered.

Shizune nodded.

_No chakra..._

_"_Hey, you five...Were you are from?" Tsunade asked.

"We're not from here, we'll tell you that much. But we'd... prefer to discuss more in private if you don't mind." Trunks told her.

Her eyes narrowed as she gave a single nod in agreement.

"...Very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Super interesting happened in this chapter, but hopefully it was still enjoyable to read! Just letting you know that I'm done keeping promises, cuz I don't want to make promises that I don't stick to, so yeah Next chapter of Water Dance: it's just beginning will be up soon! (hopefully) I'm been very focused on school, and I won't lie I've been having slight writer's block, but I'm working on making long chapters so hopefully It will be up soon, and hopefully the next chapter for Shinobi Life as well! Until next time, review if you'd like! I appreciate all my reviewsfavorites/and followers, Thank you so much! cx**


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto's Babe

DRAGONBALL GT AND NARUTO ARE OWNED BY PEOPLE THAT ARE NOT ME... SO YEAH ENJOY.

Ch. 7

Returning to the Hokage's office not many words were said. When they returned, Sakura and Naruto excused themselves. Sitting at her desk, Lady Tsunade warily eyed the group of young people. "Okay. Care to tell me who you are to start off?" Each of them politely and appropriately introduced themselves while Tsunade avoided reacting to the unusual names she was hearing. "Alright then. Where did you come from? And what brings you here?" She asked.

Her eyes narrowed when Trunks, the lavender haired young man asked her for a pencil and some paper, but she obeyed his request pulling one of each out of her desk drawer. "May I ask why you need these things?"

"You'll see." As quick and as accurate as he could, Trunks made a sketch of that thing from Mirai Trunk's basement for which some yet unknown reason, sent them to this foreign place. "Marron show here that picture will you?" Marron pulled out her phone while Trunks showed her sketch. Tsunade raised an eyebrow trying to figure out exactly what she was looking at. "I ask that you please hear me out, ma'am because what I'm about to tell you may be hard for you to believe."

Tsunade glanced up from the drawing to Trunks, seeing the seriousness in his face. "Continue." She ordered, looking back down at the drawing.

"I'll start off by saying we are from West City,Japan. It appears that It does not show up on your map. The young lady who was here during your absence showed us a map, but not even myself witness that our homeland was nowhere in sight. That's when we knew, we were much further away from home that we thought." As Trunks paused Tsunade said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "In a basement of a friend's house, my younger sister discovered a strange object. That picture I sketched is what it looks like. Inside was a button with an engravement underneath." Trunks turned to Marron who brought her cellphone closer to Tsunade.

Tsunade blinked. It was no doubt the village symbol.

"I pushed the button, because I had to find out where this thing had taken my sister, and then of course everyone else followed me. After a little while of being here I soon came to the conclusion that we've arrived in not necessarily a different planet... But to an entirely different world or dimension." Trunks put his finger on the picture, while looking up at Tsunade. "Please tell me you know what this is. It has an engravement of your village symbol after all."

Tsunade closed her eyes, resting her head on the palm of her hand. She sucked her teeth, mentally absorbing the information she had just heard. It was almost a minute later, and she had almost forgotten that he had asked her a question. "I'm not familiar." She finally answered.

"I see..." Trunks sighed.

"So what you're telling me is... That this machine, which apparently has been made in our village sent you to a different world... a different dimension-a different _reality_ in which you're not familiar with? Being our village?"

Everyone nodded. "We believe so." Trunks replied. Tsunade's eyes were still closed as she rubbed her temples. _Does that sort of technology even exist?... _Tsunade inwardly wondered. _Apparently, if what he says is true. An unbelievable incident it is indeed. But it doesn't seem like just some made-up tale or lie... _

"Ah...Trunks is it?" The young man nodded. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

They looked down, pressing their lips together. "Not about the machine... However we told two people that we were from West City. The one named Sakura Haruno, who was in your office earlier and uh.. What's his name?" Trunks asked turning to Bulla. "Sasuke...Uchiha I think it was."

Tsunade nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Two people that I know can keep a secret. I'm going to find out as much as I can about this strange metal box... Until then there isn't much I can do besides give you a place to stay."

"How long do you think it will take?" Goten asked anxiously.

"I'm going to be honest with you. Such technology is beyond my knowledge. I had no clue it existed. It isn't common in our village, let along anywhere else, in which I know of. It may take some time..."

"Do you really think... that we would have to get used to this place?" Bulla asked. Trunks eyes widened, at the unfortunately likely possibility.

"I'm sure you would like to get home. But that may be so... Where there's a will there's a way. But I can't make any promises."

"We understand Miss. We'll stay as long as we have to. We appreciate the help, very much so." Marron spoke. Trunks furrowed his eyebrows as he glanced over his shoulder. He sighed inwardly figuring they had no choice. _What if it were all just some crazy dream?_ He thought.

_I like her already. Such a charming young girl. _"No problem at all. And feel to just call me Lady Tsunade, or just Tsunade whatever floats your boat." Tsunade stood up, folding the picture and placing it in her pocket. I hope you're not in a hurry as of right now. I need to take care of a few things before we figure out where you'll be sleeping tonight."

"Ma'am, a motel or anything like that would be just fine." said Goten.

"With what cash, genius?" Pan asked.

"...Good point."

"No one brought any capsules?" Bulla asked.

"Of course not!" said Trunks. "Thank you for the help, ma'am. We'll be on our way now."

"Are you sure? It shouldn't take me that long." suddenly an unpleasant growling noise appeared from none other than Goten's stomach. Goten laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I'm hungry again..."

* * *

><p>Leaving the Hokage's office they were lost at what to do next. "How can anyone possibly get around in a place like this? I don't see a damned street sign anywhere!" Pan exclaimed. It was almost night time for the sun was close to completely setting. "Maybe we just should've waited in the old lady's office after all."<p>

"It's Naruto!" Bulla stated suddenly. " He's still around here. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"But what for?" Trunk's asked.

"It's not like we have anything better to do!" Hesitantly the girl's followed Bulla. Goten turned to Trunks shrugging and began walking along with them as well.

"You don't think, Trunks is still mad at me, do you?" Bulla asked. Goten shrugged. "This all is sort of your fault." he reminded. Bulla rolled her eyes turning her head back around toward the still semi crowded road. "Oh there he is." Bulla said her eyes shifting to the right.

"Who is_ that_?" Goten asked eagerly. Next to Naruto , who was sitting on a bench, was a girl who looked to be about his age. He looked into her eyes intently, smiling as they spoke to each other saying things they couldn't make out from the distance. As they talked he ran his fingers gently through her long indigo hair as she closed her eyes blushing. To her surprise, Naruto kissed her tenderly but she soon responded kissing him back.

"Oh?..." a just arriving Trunks muttered as he watched what was going on.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Pan squealed.

"Where did he find _her_?" Goten wondered. "She's a babe that's for sure..." When they finally pulled away from the kiss, the flushed girl looked in various direction sheepishly, when her eyes fell on a group of people watching them, her eyes widened as she flinched her face going crimson. They waved casually. Naruto turned his head as well noticing the group of familiar faces. He grinned, scratching the back of his head as he waved. They walked over to Naruto and the girl who refused to make eye contact.

"S-So.. We meet again!" Naruto said awkwardly.

"Forgive us... We didn't mean to interrupt." Pan said sweetly.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, um... Anyway this is m-my girlfriend, Hinata." Hinata looked up, still blushing as she forced a smile "Pleased to meet you." her voice was soft and feminine.

"Pleased to meet _you_, Miss." Goten said smirking, earning a kneeing in the gut from Bulla. He grunted from the pain.

"So anyway, I thought you guys were long gone already. Are you here for some sort of mission?" asked Naruto.

"I guess you could say that... It turns out we'll be here longer than we expected and the Hokage is still trying to find a place for us to sleep tonight." Trunks spoke.

"I see. Well all I have is a one room apartment so I guess my place is out of the question. After all I wouldn't want to have you guys sleeping on the floor."

"Um... My house has plenty of room. You're more than welcome of staying with me tonight."

"Are...you sure? I mean you don't know us all that well and..." Hinata shook her head, smiling.

"I really don't mind. And I'm sure father won't either."

"You really think so, Hinata?" asked Naruto.

"No." Trunks said. They looked at him questioningly. "If the girls can stay with you for the night, I'd greatly appreciate it. However, Goten and I will find someplace else to go." Understanding why Trunks had said that, Goten still sighed wishing he hadn't. "That's probably a better idea." Goten somewhat agreed.

Even though she wanted to, Hinata didn't argue considering she had already lied about Hiashi not minding strangers, let along BOYS to spend the night at their house. He still doesn't even know that she has a boyfriend. Concerned, Hinata turned to Naruto. "Well... Let them stay with you. It's only for the night, Naruto."

"Okay... I guess we can work out the sleeping arrangements at home. I guess I'll call Granny and let her know."

* * *

><p>Hinata's house wasn't that smaller than the Hokage mansion. It looked rather traditional on the outside and on the inside too they soon found out. "Hinata." called a stern voice. Hinata's efforts of sneaking in had failed, the shadow of a tall man just a few feet away. Turning on the closet light, his face was revealed. His cold eyes were the same lavender pearls as Hinata's. His hair long and brown, his mildly wrinkled face wore a permanent scowl.<p>

"Yes...Father?" Hinata stammered. She should've known Hiashi would be waiting for her return. He had not told him that she had left to be with Naruto, one of the servants must've seen her leave.

"Who are those girls? And why hadn't you told me you were leaving?" He asked.

She tried to act as casual so Hiashi wouldn't be suspicious. "Oh I was just out with some friends is all. I didn't think you would mind."

"Friends, huh?" His eyes narrowed at the three unfamiliar faces. "And who might they be? I've never seen you with them before."

"Oh they?" Hinata turned to them, struggling to control the panic look forming on her face. _I don't even know they're names! I'm so stupid why didn't I ask sooner?! _The girls were so busy badgering her about her relationship with Naruto, it slipped her mind. "Um, This is..."

"Bulla."

"Marron."

"Pan. It's nice to meet you sir." They politely introduced themselves. Hinata silently exhaled realizing she was holding her breath.

"Father. Is it alright if my friends sleep over? I'm very sorry that it's such short notice."

"...Very well, Hinata. As long as you four keep it down, and don't stay up too late." Hinata inwardly frowned at the way her father talked to her. As if she were still a child and not almost 18 years old. She gave him a smile anyway, "Thank you, Father." He simply nodded, and left, turning off the light switch before he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

The four went to Hinata's room. It was very big, like Bulla's room at home. The difference was Hinata's room was spotless, and plain. It wasn't covered with posters of hot celebrities like Bulla's wall. There wasn't even a single article of clothing on the ground. They could tell she doesn't spend a lot of time in here.

"You never told your father about you and Naruto did you?" Bulla realized as she smirked at a now guilty Hinata.

"Not yet. Until... the time is right, you three can have my room for the night, just let me set up your sleeping areas."

"Oh no, you don't have to give up your bedroom for us, is there no other room we can take?" asked Marron.

"The only vacant room is my cousin Neji's... and well.. It's just that..." A sad expression grew on the indigo haired beauty's face, concerning them all.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" Marron spoke.

"Huh?! Oh, It's nothing. Um, excuse me. I'll be right back." Hinata left the room in search for pillows and blankets. "I have some sleepwear you can borrow if you'd like." said Hinata once she returned.

"Oh we couldn't ask you to do that." said Pan.

"I'll wash your clothes, so you'd have clean clothes to wear for tomorrow. It's really no trouble at all." They looked at Hinata almost incredulously as she simply smiled. _This girl is so freaking nice..._ They all thought.

"Well if its no trouble..." Hinata passed each of them a once size fits all night gown before leaving the room as they undressed. They would've liked get to know Hinata a little more, but she said goodnight and went straight to sleep after collecting their clothes. They were affronted by her leaving so soon. They were tired too. It had been a long day. They turned out the light, retiring to their "beds" on the carpet. Hinata offered her bedroom, but they didn't want to mess it up.

As they thought about what was in store for tomorrow, sleep took over all three of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I have decided that I can't do this. I can't work on two stories at once, so I'm discontinuing water dance part 2 for now. Sorry guys don't hate me? :3 Just until this story is done or close to getting done, I will make SURE that water dance part 2 will be worth the wait, I won't disappoint you guys! (even more than I already probably have) But I hope you like this story so far, and until the next! :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Sakura's Jealousy

PLEASE KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR DRAGONBALL GT. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE RIGHTING FANFICTION...

Ch. 8

"A different...dimension? Is that really what they told you Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune as she examined the sketch. "Do you really think what they say is true? Could that explain why we can't sense chakra from them?"

"As crazy as it sounds..." muttered Tsunade. She took another sip of the bitter yet satisfying rice wine, twirling the small cup afterwards. "Every living being has chakra, Shizune. You must learn and study how to manipulate chakra in order to perform jutsu as we shinobi do. But everyone has it. Except for these five kids. So what else could it mean?"

"If the chakra network can't be seen, then that's how we'll know for sure Lady Tsunade. But we'd need someone with the byakugan for that."

"Shizune, I'm exhausted... And you just keep going on... and on... and on... and ohhnn... Shizune raised an eyebrow as Tsunade's slurred speech.

"I should've know you would overdo it." Shizune cleaned up the area, getting rid of the sake bottle and cups. "If you're as exhausted as you say you are, maybe you should be heading to bed now. If you can even stand up." said Shizune muttering the last part under her breath. With that Tsunade stood up effortlessly, which Shizune knew she could. It would take a lot more than just a half bottle of wine to get Tsunade drunk to the point she couldn't function properly.

"Keep that picture on my desk Shizune... I can't lose that- _THUMP-_ ugh, fuck!" She rubbed her now aching forehead, thanks to the wall, and to herself, for not paying attention to where she was going. She took two steps to the right so she wouldn't miss the doorway the second time.

"Are you alright? Lady Tsunade?" Shizune finally asked as she followed her out of the office.

"I'm fine, Shizune." She said, annoyed.

Shizune suppressed her laugh the best she could, but failed as Tsunade heard her snigger, and growled in response ,walking faster to escape her assistant.

"Don't be mad, Lady Tsunade! I wasn't laughing, really!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

Goten is the only person Trunks knew who could sleep like a baby on couch that could barley fit half his body. He watched as Goten slept on his back with his long legs dangling off the armrest. Trunks had the two seater couch while Goten only had the one seater, yet Trunks still had trouble sleeping, making him realized how spoiled he actually was growing up.

Trunks found his way out of the thoughts he was lost in as the blonde appeared. His blue eyes barley open, dried up droll still on the side of his mouth. "Mornin'." He mumbled as he opened his cabinet taking out a cup of instant ramen. Is that really all this guy eats? Trunks wondered. "Want one?" Naruto asked.

"Sure" he said, supposing it was better than nothing. His stomach began growling once again at the thought of food. He wasn't used to this way of eating. If he finds out that they will have to support themselves, they need to find jobs, and quickly. Trunks sighed out of frustration. What was he thinking?! Food was the least of their worries. How on earth were they going to get home?

A soft croak Trunks noticed came from Goten as his eyes drifted open. He took his time standing up he stretched while letting out a great big yawn. He twisted various directions cracking his back and neck. "Geez.. my neck is killing me. That couch is about as comfy as sleeping in a cardboard box."

"Yet you slept like a log on it." noted Trunks.

"Only because I was so tired... So, what's on the agenda for today, anyway?" Goten asked. "Hmm... something smells good. Oh, morning Naruto!"

"Good Morning yourself." replied Naruto sounding wider awake. "What your smelling is the instant ramen I made. And I was just about to give you a cup before you went and talked about my "cardboard box" of a couch." He walked in the living room carrying two cups of hot ramen along with sets of chopsticks. "I guess I'll let it slide this time." He smiled, handing each of them the ramen.

"We can't thank you enough Naruto," said Trunks. " We'll be out of your hair in a little while, when we finish eating. Then we'll go find the girls, and then..."

"Then what?" Naruto wanted to know.

"I don't know just yet. Turns out we're going to be here longer than we planned. I'm even thinking about looking for a job. Say, what do you do for a living?"

"Well. I'm a part time assistant for the Hokage. And I'm a Hidden Leaf Shinobi. Though I haven't gotten a mission in months! Though I'm not necessarily complaining because then that means more time with Hinata." A slight blush formed on his face as he helplessly smiled. He couldn't help smiling as a small blush crept on his face every time he thought about her.

"You're one lucky dude, you know. Your girlfriend is _quite_ the looker." complimented Goten.

"Heh heh." Naruto chuckled through his proud toothy grin, scratching the back of his head. "I can't argue with you there! Hina's smart... strong... modest... cute, beautiful and is really just an amazing person inside and out! And she's one hell of a cook! One time she made me these-"

"That's real interesting and all..." Trunks interrupted. "But I'm curious. What exactly is a shinobi?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the question. "You're kidding right?" You really don't know?" Trunks and Goten both shook their head.

"Come on now... Shinobi?... Ninja?..."

"Ninja?" They both said.

"Weren't you two here on a mission or something? That's what you said yesterday. Yet you've never heard of shinobi?"

"We... Come from a very far away place. And well... We've actually decided to say here to learn about the ways of your people." Trunks explained, saying whatever came to mind.

Naruto's eyes widened in fascination. "I see... So you're travelers who study ninja villages?"

"Sure I guess you can say that." Trunks answered quickly. "Well thanks for the food, and for letting us crash here for the night. We'll find a way to pay you back hopefully soon... But right now we should be going."

"But wait- you don't know the way to Hinata's house do you? We'll walk there together. I showered last night so just give me a few minutes to put some clothes on." Naruto left the room before they could object or decline his offer. Even from Naruto's house they could sense the girls and could easily tell where they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Hearing faint giggles, Sakura turned her head towards her second blonde best friend, Ino Yamanaka. She giggled again. "This part tickles." She said when she noticed Sakura looking at her. She looked down watching the professional scrub the bottom off Ino's foot. She then looked away laying her head back down on the cushion behind her head.

"You should really lighten up, Forehead. We came here to cheer you up remember?"

Sakura sighed. "I know Ino... It's just that..." She didn't want to bring it up again after she had brought it up several times. Ino gave her an understanding look. "You know, It's sort of ironic, isn't it Sakura? All these years he's been trying to win your heart while you only had eyes for Sasuke. And now you have feelings for him, and he's with Hinata."

"..."

Ino smiled at Sakura's pouting face. "You just haven't found the one for you, yet. That's all."

Sakura groaned. "This is so damn stupid! It seems like I always want a guy that I can't have." Ino chortled, but stopped catching Sakura's glare. "That's exactly what it is. I haven't thought about it that way until now!" said Ino, still giggling.

"Yeah, yeah." muttered Sakura. "What does he see in her anyway? What does she have that I don't?!"

"Well let's see, D cup tits-double D may I add, cooking skills and WAYY better temper control-"

"OKAY... I get it. Just can it already, Ino-pig.." Sakura let out an exaggerated huff, couldn't help but glance down at her just barley C cup bosoms._ At least they've a bit grown through time..._ _Just a year ago I was still an AA cup._ She thought.

"Starring at them all day won't make them any bigger!" Ino sang teasingly.

Sakura flushed angrily. "I was not starring at them! And as if you're one to talk! You're no D cup yourself!" After a moment of pouting, Sakura sighed as her thoughts went back to a certain someone. She forced a smile."...If he's happy then I guess I should be happy too. I have no right to be acting this selfish. Naruto was never selfish when it came to me liking Sasuke... Besides, Hinata's a great person, and she liked Naruto for a long time. Even though the idiot was too damn dense to realize it."

" So true.." She Ino chuckled. She nodded in agreement. "I've only met one Naruto... But there's still plenty of great guys out there, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." Sakura mumbled. "That reminds me. There were these two new guys from the other day. Along with three girls that looked to be around our age."

"Oh? So they aren't from around ?" Sakura shook her head. "Never seen them before in my life. They both were tall, very well built and incredibly handsome! One of them even looked kind of like Sasuke. But something was different about him. He didn't say much, but I could tell he was very kind and friendly by the way he looked at me. And the other one, he was tanned, and had lavender hair which was sort of unusual but fit him perfectly."

"Oh my!" Ino gasped, smiling mischievously ."They sound rather interesting... They're still in town, right?"

"Dunno. They came to the Hokage's office yesterday in search of directions home. They most likely left yesterday night." Sakura looked down when she felt her sandals being gingerly slid back on her feet. She looked at her fresh, pink polished nails smiling in satisfaction. "Nice color, Forehead. It matches your hair." complimented Ino.

"Thanks. Yours too. It matches your eyes," she said looking down at her sky blue painted toes. After thanking and paying the skilled nail stylist the two the two left the salon. They walked out just in time to see a group of boys walking up the street."...You weren't kidding." gasped a star-stuck Ino.

_So they're still here after all. _"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura called.

"Sakura? Hey! Hey, Ino!" Naruto said waving. Trunks and Goten recognized Sakura, the pink haired woman with striking emerald eyes and a purple diamond on her forehead from yesterday. With her was another, just as beautiful, woman with platinum hair in a high ponytail, with a bang that covered one of her blue pupils-less eyes. "Good morning, guys!" greeted Naruto. "You remember Trunks and Goten from yesterday, right Sakura?"

"Yes, it's nice to see you again. This is my friend, Ino Yamanaka. We just left the nail salon."

"This early in the morning?" Naruto questioned.

"It's cheaper and less crowded if we come early. Anyway, did everything go well yesterday, Trunks? Goten?" Sakura asked.

"I guess you can say that. We decided we're going to stay a little longer however." Trunks informed.

"I see. Well that's great! Maybe we all can hang out together, the girls too. Speaking of which where did they go?"

"They spent the night at Hinata's house." said Naruto."We were just about to go over there. Care to tag along?"

"...Sure! Why not?" Sakura forced a smile. She noticed Ino's smiled through her pressed lips. "Shut up!" She mouthed. Ino giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

Hinata's head slightly turned away from the stove at the sound of trotting footsteps "Hinata!" the familiar voice of a younger her younger sister. "Good morning, Hinabi." Hinata greeted and she continued to stir the large pot. The younger girl glanced at the contents immediately grimacing in disgust. "Yuck! Come on, Hina you know I hate okayu!"

"Well just because you hate it doesn't mean everyone else does." responded Hinata. Hinabi let out a groan before turning around to leave. Something unexpectedly stopped her as she gasped loudly, almost screaming. Instinctively she got into a fighting stance, pulling a kunai out of her pouch. She relaxed a bit hearing her older sister's giggle. "Hinabi, it's okay." Hinata chuckled.

"...The hell are they?" Hinabi muttered.

"Don't be rude, Hinabi! Good morning, Bulla, Marron, Pan. I hope you slept well, breakfast is almost finished if you're hungry. And please forgive my sister's behavior."

"Um, yeah...Sorry about that." Hinabi mumbled. The three looked at her noticing she didn't take after her sister very much. They had the same face and strange yet beautiful eyes, but Hinabi's skin was like her father's, a couple shades darker than Hinata's pale color. And her chocolate colored hair was in a low loose ponytail that stopped just below her buttocks. In the front were extra pieces of hair on each side, like Hinata had, which were tied at the bottom with pink bows, and a group of strands that hung in the center of her face between her eyes shifting to the side near the bottom.

"Oh it's no problem. Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, kid!" said Bulla, smiling. "Thanks again for washing our clothes Hinata. Geez and you're making breakfast too? Do you get up this early every morning?"

Hinata gigged. "Most of the time, yes. I make sure Hinabi is fed before she leaves with her squad. Unfortunately, she's rather picky." she muttered the last part under her breath, though Hinabi still heard it, giving her a look. "You really expect me to eat that? It looks like someone vomited onigiri!"

Hinata just rolled her eyes. "You would say something like that right before we're about to eat... You guys do like porridge, right?"

"Sure, porridge is fine!" said a hungry Pan.

"So are you guy's Hinata's friends or something? I haven't seen you around before." asked Hinabi, joining the four on the carpet around the table yet refusing to eat. "I guess you can say that. We just met yesterday." said Marron. Hinabi raised an eyebrow. "And already a sleepover huh?...Are you from the Hidden Leaf?"

_"_Nope, we're just visiting." Marron answered, taking another spoonful of okayu to the mouth. " Wow, this is really good, Hinata!" Hinata smiled lightly blushing at the compliment. "Thank you. It's my late mother's recipe."

Hinabi continued to ask question after question. "So where are you from? Hidden Sand? Cloud?" _Geez this kid asks a lot of questions, all three of them thought_. "None of the above." Pan answered the slight annoyance being heard in her voice. "We're from far away." She stated.

"So I take it that you're not ninjas?"

"..." The three looked at each other with the same puzzled expression. Ninjas? Just what kind of question was that?

"That's enough, Hinabi." warned Hinata. "Quit being so nosey."

"Why do you ask?... About us being...ninjas?" asked Pan.

Hinabi's eyebrows furrowed, not seeing the big deal in her question. "Well that's basically who everyone is. Unless you're a merchant or royalty or whatever. You must be pretty isolated if you've never seen a shinobi before."

"You don't...say?." Pan said almost breathlessly, Hinabi raised an eyebrow at her wide eyes before looking away shrugging her shoulders._ These people are weird._

Bulla remembered what Sasuke had told them at them at the Hokage Tower: "_So there are fighters in this village?" _Goten had asked. "_Shinobi is the more accurate term." _Is Sasuke a ninja - or shinobi as well?

Could that explain his fighting skills from back then in the woods? She guessed that explained the strange uniforms they've been seeing, though she always pictured ninjas like the ones on television with in the black suits. She remembered that weird thing Sasuke did with his eyes. back in the forest and couldn't help but be more curious about their powers and fighting style.

Suddenly she became very fascinated with world of so-called ninjas.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts feeling familiar energies coming their way. "You guys." Pan spoke." Bulla and Marron nodded knowingly."I think that's Naruto coming." said Hinata, getting up from the table. The looked at her. She could sense energy too? She didn't seem like much of a fighter. She peeked out of the window. "It looks like all three of the boys are here. And... Sakura and Ino? Guy's I'll be right back." But they followed Hinata when she left the room to open the door.

There stood Naruto, Trunks, Goten, Sakura, the pink haired girl from yesterday, and another blonde that looked sort of like Marron, only her hair was much longer being almost at her knees, and her sky blue hair eyes lacked pupils. They were still trying to figure out why that was so common.

"He's not around, is he?" Naruto asked glancing from left to right.

Hinata shook her head. "He's asleep."

"Hinata what's your boyfriend doing here?" asked Hinabi who was standing by the door. "_Shhhhhhhh!_"Hinata hissed. "Geez Hinabi... What if father heard you?" Hinabi only smirked walking away "Let's just go inside." Following Hinata back inside the house, much to everyone's surprise, there Hiashi was sitting at the table, a cup of tea in his hand that Hinata had made for breakfast as he started at the crowd. His face expressionless.

Now what on earth could Hinata along with eight. other teenagers be doing at 10:30 in the morning? Let along in his house? He inwardly wondered. He raised an eyebrow at them, no one said a word they just gawked like fools as if they had seen a ghost.

"...Hinata" the deep voice of Hiashi spoke.

"Sorry, father! We um. We were just l-leaving. We didn't mean to disturb you. Um there's porridge on the stove if you're hungry and I uh, I was just about to go out with my friends if you don't mind that is-"

"Daughter... Slow down." Hiashi cut her off. Hinata gulped silently. His eyes narrowed. For almost a month Hinata's he's noticed Hinata acting very strange. As if she was hiding something. He took another sip of his teeth before speaking again. "If you want to go out with your friends go ahead. I don't see why this early... But if you wish them go. You're old enough..."

He looked her in the eyes. "I trust you." Hinata's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Oh, forgive me for my rudeness. It's good to see you again. Naruto, Miss Sakura, Miss Ino. And..." His eyebrow raised as he looked at the two unfamiliar young men up and down.

"My name is Trunks. And this is Goten. We appreciate you letting my sister and her friends stay with you tonight."

"Oh?... So you know these girls, huh? I found it rather odd for Hinata to make so many friends in just one night. Not that I'm not glad for her... Anyway go on Hinata. Do as you please. Just don't be out too late is all I ask."

Hinata bowed. "Um. Thank you, father. I'll clean up the kitchen and be on my way. Bulla, Marron, Pan, you didn't forget anything did you?" They answered no after checking their pockets for their cell phones. They offered to help Hinata clean up. "Oh, no. You're a guest I couldn't ask you to do that."

"But we_ want_ to help Hinata." said Marron smiling. Hinata looked kind of surprised but smiled back. _I can see why Naruto likes you. _Marron thought. When they were finished, they left their house, were the other's were waiting.

"So where did you want to go, Hinata?" Asked Naruto wrapping an arm around her as soon as they were further away from the house. Hinata blushed. "Honestly, I don't know. I just got sort of nervous when father was standing right there so I wanted to leave before he asked any questions. Hinabi and her big mouth! I can't believe she did that!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well on the bright side I don't think he heard anything. But you know, Hinata... We have to tell him eventually." He smiled at her making her heart pound.

"Yes. I know. B-But let's not talk about that right now. Please?"

"Whenever you're ready, Hinata." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Naruto... We're not alone, remember?" She whispered bashfully.

"Eep they're so cute I can't take it!" Pan squealed quietly, walking with the others behind the couple.

"They are aren't they?" Ino agreed. Sakura felt Ino's gaze and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sorry guys!" Naruto called, turning his head around. "We didn't realize we were walking so much ahead. "So, New Guys. Had anyplace in mind you wanted to go? Town's just a couple more minutes away."

"Well. We no place in particular. I guess we can just walk around." Suggested Trunks. "It's not like we can afford to do much." He admitted.

Naruto grinned. "Ha! You came all this way with no cash? Well no problem. Besides we never did finish the tour of the village did we?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you couldn't find any information on it?" Tsunade practically yelled into the phone. She sighed heavily. "Well keep looking! I just need<em> something<em>! And don't call me again until you do!" An irritated Tsunade slammed the phone down. Why am I so stressed out about this? She wondered. It was a lot of information to sink in. What she had heard just yesterday. Someone from the Hidden Leaf made that object. But she couldn't find who nor why! And it was driving her crazy.

Tsunade wasn't exactly the most patient woman in the world.

"It's only been a day, damn it... Just chill out." She told herself. The phone rang again which she inwardly decided if she should answer to ignore as she laid back in her suddenly very comfortable office chair.

She groaned, picking up the telephone. "...Fifth Speaking."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. I have something important to tell you." said the familiar voice.

"Ah, Hiashi Hyuuga. And what may that be?"

"There are these group of people in town. I've never seen them before in my life. A group of young people, three girls and two young men. Immediately I noticed I could sense no chakra from them. When they weren't looking I activated my byakugan... There was no chakra network!"

Tsunade sucked her teeth, exhaling through her nose. So much for trying to keep this a secret, she thought. "I'm well aware, Hiashi." she finally responded. "They are no threat. I can assure you. They're... different. But they mean no harm. I ask that you keep this between you and I. I don't want to worry any of the villagers."

Hiashi sighed feeing a hint of relief. "Very well. But apparently, my daughter has befriended them. If they're with my daughter, I only ask that you have someone watching them from a distance, to make sure they don't try anything. They're all together. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are with them too."

"...Well if it will make you feel a bit more at ease, Hiashi. I'll have someone keep an eye on them." After exchanging a few more words Tsunade hung up.

"You could've just told her to stay away from them, Hiashi." Tsunade muttered rolling her eyes. Before putting the phone down she dialed one last number, holding the phone to her ear waiting for an answer.

"...What is it."

"You don't have to come to my office, but I do have a task for you. I need to you find Naruto, he's with those group of kids from yesterday. I just need you to hang out with them, while keeping a good eye out on the new kids. Can you do that?"

"Can I ask why I have to do something like that?..."

"Because I said so? I'm not asking you for much. You're friends with Naruto, Ino, and Sakura so being with them while watching out for the others would make more sense than to hire some sort of spy. They wouldn't suspect a thing."

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, whatever." He said right before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Hope you're liking the story so far! Sorry took my a minute to update. I'll try to get my chapters done quicker next time. Until next time review if you like ;D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Training Grounds Part 1

Ch. 9

Sasuke sighed again hanging up the phone taking one look back at the comfortable bed he was just in before the annoying ringing of the telephone interfered in his well needed sleep. And just when he was thought he finally had a day off. After brushing his teeth, he took a shower, which awakened him generously. He didn't feel as groggy as before. After finding clothes to wear, including a tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and sandals, he left the house.

Sasuke didn't bother to call Naruto. He didn't see why he needed to, it wasn't like he was in a hurry. "Why do I have to do this?" He wondered. "What are they still doing in town?" He remembered their first encounter when he had seen floating. In mid air. They were flying no doubt. Do other people do that where they're from? What was it uh... West City? West City, Japan? But according to that map that Sakura showed, there was nothing of the sort.

They couldn't be trusted. But he couldn't help but to be curious about these people and their abilities. Suddenly, Sasuke recalled a certain girl in the bunch. The first one he met. What was her name again? He couldn't remember. Like him, she had fair skin, porcelain colored to be exact. Her aqua hair was elbow length with eyebrow skimming bangs, almost matching her teal colored eyes.

He remembered her voice very well too.

_"Keep your hands off me bitch!" _He recalled her say before sending him flying across the forest with just a swing of the arm. He smirked. No one especially a female as _ever_ talked to him like that. Let along call him a bitch? He was the village heartthrob after all. Naruto had taken some of his fan girls over the years him being the "Village Hero" and all, but Sasuke still had him beat. But Sasuke never paid those silly girls any mind. He had far better things to do.

Sasuke finally reached town. There they were, about 120 yards down the street from where Sasuke was. They were all together talking and walking. He recognized the others with the aqua haired girl. He stopped, a genius idea hitting him. It was the only way he'd get to see what these guys were really made of. A smirk grew on his face. He was excited.

That's around the time when she stopped, while everyone was still walking. She turned her head looking straight at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. How did she know? It couldn't have been a coincidence. The other's turned around as well. Sasuke was still standing there, starring at the faraway figure of the aqua haired girl. "Sasuke! The heck are you doing over there!" He heard the sound of Naruto's obnoxious voice yell as he waved. "Come on over here with us!". Feeling pretty awkward by now, Sasuke slowly began walking, catching up with the others.

"What's with him?" Goten muttered. They stood there, waiting for Sasuke to catch up. "Sasukeee!" A couple of girls squealed as they skipped over to him, causing him to stop. One wrapped her arms around his bicep. "Hey! Why do you get to hold Sasuke's arm?!" The other girl skipped around to the other side wrapping her arms around his other one. Sasuke snatched his arms forward, pushing them into his pocket. "Do you mind? I don't have time for this." He rejected the fangirls. "But Sasuke!" One whined. He ignored, and kept walking, now pissed and annoyed for everyone witnessing what just happened.

"Those idiots." Noted Sakura. "When will they learn? Sasuke's not interested in them."Ino snorted. "Like you're one to talk, Forehead." she commented."Screw you, Pig! That was a long time ago! You liked him too, so shut your face!"Ino chortled. " Oh right, how could I forget?" she said sarcastically.

"All of you guys did. You thought of him as a gift from the heavens." muttered Naruto."Oh don't go getting all butt-hurt, Whiskers. Hinata never had a crush on Sasuke. She always had eyes for someone else." Ino winked, smiling mischievously.

Hinata blushed furiously. "L-Leave me out of this!

"From the sound of it you guys had a pretty interesting childhood..." commented Trunks.

"You don't know the half of it." Naruto sighed. " Geez, It's about time you caught up, Teme!"

Sasuske rolled his eyes." Well shit, my fuckin' bad." He said, coldly."I had to get rid of those nuisances back there..." He glanced at the other guys. "...Pardon my language." His way of apologizing. "Anyway, I just didn't feel like being in the house all day... So if no one has a better idea, I think we should do some sparring."

Goten's face was the first to beam with excitement. Sasuke gave an 'I knew it,' smirk. "But Sasuke, these guys aren't ninja. What makes you think they have any fighting experience?" Goten turned to Trunks, who gave him a disapproving look, shaking his head. _You know you want to,_ Goten mouthed, smiling mischievously. Trunks rolled his eyes away from Goten's pleading ones.

"Let's do it." said Bulla.

"I'm with you," said Pan. Bulla smirked. She knew that Pan would be on their side. Bulla turned to her older brother. "Come on Trunks... Let's show them what we can do." Trunks gritted his teeth behind his closed mouth. _Damn you and your big mouth! _He inwardly yelled. "Sure, why not." he said flatly, giving a fake enthusiastic smile.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Naruto whispered. Hinata looked at him questioningly. "It's just that... Sasuke's _way_ too excited about this. What exactly is he up to?.." Sakura and Ino, who heard what Naruto said, glanced at Sasuke that smirk never leaving his face. They looked at each other sharing the same single eyebrow expression.

* * *

><p>Deciding to change first, everyone took a quick trip home. Sakura and Ino were going to bail, but were curious to see what exactly was Sasuke up to, so they decided to lend Bulla and Marron some clothes, more appropriate for training. They stopped by Sakura's house first. But unfortunately, neither one of them could fit Sakura's clothes. "It's rather tight near the chest area..." said Marron. Bulla was having the same issue. Ino only sniggered earning a glare from Sakura. "No problem," Sakura huffed, "Let's just go to Ino's house."<p>

"I-Is this really all you have?" Marron stammered looking in the mirror. Bulla laughed at her mortified expression. "Come on, Marron. There's no shame in showing off your sweater puppies!" Like Hinata, Marron was busty. She didn't cover up as much as Hinata did, but would never even think of wearing something like what Ino put on her. It was like a skin tight pink low cut sports tank stopping just above the belly button revealing her flat stomach. "You and Bulla have very similar taste, Ino..."

Ino smirked. "You look great. If you're worried about them popping out or bouncing around while your fighting, don't be. That's a good quality top. Besides it was the only one that could fit your chest." Since Bulla had the same chest size as Ino she had no problem finding a top, which was a sports tank like Marron's which revealed her toned 4 pack stomach. The only difference was that Bulla's top was in red, her favorite color, along with some yoga leggings. "Well let's get out of here. Before they complain that we're late." said Sakura. Agreeing, they left the house and were off to the training ground.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Trunks, Goten, and Pan were near the training grounds. It was a huge open grassy area surrounded by the trees with a beautiful view of the faraway sun and mountains. Each of them were stretching and warming up. "You really think this'll be big enough, Trunks?" asked Goten who was doing quick side lunges.

"Eh, I think so. Hey Pan, are you sure you didn't want to change?" asked Trunks.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, with the way that blonde dresses, I don't think I would want to borrow any of her clothes." Pan was stretching out her arms and back raising her intertwined fingers into the arm. Pan wore a plain black cami with forest green cargo pants and weighted boots. They looked just like her grandfather's Goku's blue ones, but they were back with white string. She had also put her hair into a high bun, leaving her bangs alone. Trunks had been watching her warm up. "I can tell your excited." He said. A small smile had spread across her lips. "I won't lie... So Sasuke. You any good? I'm curious to see how real ninjas fight."

"... I'd say that I'm not too shabby for an ANBU. How long have you been into martial arts?"

"Since we could walk! All of us have, basically. Our parents too! I guess you could say that fighting is in the blood...literally."

Sasuke smirked. "I see." not catching the fact that Pan was serious about that last part. Suddenly, two figures appeared out of the trees, making the perfect landing, one knee and both hands on the ground. It was Hinata and Naruto. "Sorry if we took a long time!" said Naruto. They were both changed and ready to go. Hinata wore her navy blue sweatpants with an elbow length sleeved matching top and a triangle piece of fishnet at the middle- top part. Naruto orange seat pants with a black top with his Uzumaki symbol on the back.

"That was some entrance!" said Goten. Naruto grinned. "Ha! We didn't mean to over it!" Their attention went toward the left, where finally arriving, Sakura, Ino, Bulla and Marron were walking. "It's about time you guys showed up." said Pan. Bulla smirked. "Our bad Pan, we should've know that if anybody you're one eager to fight Trunks." Pan being taken aback by this statement flushed violently. "The hell is that supposed to mean?! Sure I want to fight, but what makes you think that I want to fight Trunks and him only. I wouldn't mind kicking your ass, too!"

"I wouldn't mess with Panny, if I were you, Bulla. She may be younger, but she's far stronger than your remember?" warned Trunks. Pan shot a glare at him. "I told you not to call me that!" she hissed.

Bulla laughed. "Pan knows I'm just joking. Anyway, before we start, I'm gotta stretch." Pan and the rest of the guys had already finished stretching so they patiently waited, talking and goofing off, particularly, Trunks and Goten. "Hey." Trunks whispered. Goten turned to him watching as his eyes glanced in a certain direction turning his head the same direction Trunks was glancing. There it was, a nice, round, perky bottom, the panty line visible though the skin tight black spandex. Goten's eyes widened. The pink haired woman was in a bent over yoga position, and he had to admit the view wasn't too bad.

Before he knew it Goten went flying, as spit flew from his mouth. His landing wasn't a pleasant one, flying across the field crashing though two trees, finally stopping at the third. He groaned from his pained his poor back, neck and head. "You pervert! Shame on you, looking at the young lady's ass like that!" Trunks yelled waving his fist in the air. The other's gawked incredulously at him. He looked at Sakura apologetically. "Forgive me, miss. I couldn't just watch as he stared at you like that all day. A pig isn't he?" Pan exploded into laughter, holding her stomach as she rolled across the grass floor.

"Screw you too!" Goten hollered stomping off into the forest. Trunks sighed. Maybe he had gone to far. "Goten, come back, I was just-" there was a faint zoom sound, before Trunks felt Goten's energy dangerously close. Everyone was flabbergasted seeing Goten standing right behind the lavender haired man with two index fingers on his forehead. Before Trunks had time to react Goten's intertwined fingers rammed Trunks deep into the ground with a powerful blow right on top of the head. There Trunks was. Shamefully trapped underground, only from his shoulders and up sticking out. "Damn it, Goten!" Trunks growled as he struggled for freedom. Goten smirked proudly.

Pan was laughing even harder now with Bulla joined in. Everyone else was still too shocked to say or do anything. A furious Sakura stomped over pushing her fingers through Trunks's underarm effortlessly pulling him up from underground. She dropped him and stomped toward Goten. "You idiot! You could've killed him!" she yelled before punching him, sending him not quite as far as Trunks had, but still sending slob flying from his mouth. Goten managed to get up once again after being punched in the same spot. He rubbed his throbbing jaw. "Geez... He started it." Goten pouted. _Damn, this girl's strong... How did she manage to pull Trunks out so easily? She's only human after all..._

"Does it look like I give a damn?! Besides that's what you get for starring at me while I was stretching!"

"B-But, I- he- Wha-it was hi-!"

"Save your stammering! I'm done stretching now, let's get on with this." _For Kami's sake, he has __Sasuke's looks yet Naruto's personality... He's gonna be trouble. _Sakura let out a "Hmph!" Before casually returning towards the girls. "Um, S-Sakura don't you think that was a little much?" whispered Hinata. Sakura smirked proudly. "He needed to be put in his place that's all. Now he knows better than to mess with me." She glanced one last time at the newest raven. _He's really... cute..._

_"_Are you... blushing?" Ino giggled. "I am not! Knock it off!" she turned around, crossing her arms.

"I saw her blush," Hinata whispered to Ino. Sakura groaned. They both giggled.

Meanwhile The boys were getting a look at Goten's face. "_In...credible..."_ said an astonished Naruto. "All of that and not a _single_ scratch. Does it still hurt?!"

"Nope not really. I think I'll live." Goten chuckled. He looked at Sasuke who had been giving him the same narrowed eyed look for quite some time. But didn't pay much attention to it as he turned to Trunks. "How's your head?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Don't go acting all concerned! You're still gonna get it when we spar!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so short chapter today cuz... yeah I figured this was a good stopping point. Next chapter will have some fighting scenes! :) Until next time! :D<strong>


End file.
